Harry Potter i Pustkowia Czasu
by Jibril Angelos
Summary: Weź głęboki oddech, policz wstecz od dziesięciu i nie martw się! Wszystko się za niedługo skończy. Opowieść o zaginionej cywilizacji, Końcu Świata oraz szaleństwie jakim jest podróżowanie w czasie. Dla Harry'ego Pottera koniec to dopiero początek.
1. Rozdział 01

**Disclaimer:** This is a translation of joe6991 fic Harry Potter and the Wastelands of Time. The idea is his. All Harry Potter characters/places/items/etc. belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Ogłoszenie:** Poniższy tekst jest tłumaczeniem opowiadania Harry Potter and the Wastelands of Time autorstwa joe6991. Pomysł i realizacja są jego. Wszystkie postacie/miejsca/przedmioty/itp. związane z uniwersum Harry'ego Potter'a należą do J.K. Rowling.

Za betowanie dziękuje _**morfo**_

* * *

_**Harry Potter i Pustkowia Czasu**_

_Istnieją tylko dwa światy - twój świat, który jest prawdziwym światem oraz ten drugi, świat fantazji._

_Jest on domeną ludzkiej wyobraźni; jego realność, lub jej brak, nie są ważne. Liczy się to, że istnieje._

_Daje alternatywę. Zapewnia ucieczkę. Stwarza zagrożenie. Oferuje sny i moc, daje wytchnienie i ból. Nadaje sens twemu światu._

_On nie istnieje i tylko dlatego jest jedyną rzeczą, która się liczy._

_Rozumiesz?_

**PROLOG**_** – I Czas powiedziała: to będzie bolało**_

_Just hold me closer, tiny dancer._

_We'll count the headlights on the highway…_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You've had a busy day today._

—_Elton John_

_

* * *

_Urodziłem się, by biegać.

Tego jestem pewien.

By biec i walczyć, by sprzeciwiać się i dawać opór koszmarom, które pragną pogrążyć świat w nieskończonym mroku. Koszmarom zrodzonym z błądzących snów, szalonych ambicji, pierwotnego chaosu.

To są Klucze do Czasu i są one strażnikami...

- _Biegnij, Harry! Biegnij!_

... Bram do Przeszłości.

- _Słyszysz to, Potter? Oto nadchodzi Kostucha..._

Nic nie znajduje się pomiędzy końcem jednego a początkiem drugiego poza...

- _Zabił ich! Zabił ich wszystkich, jak cholerne zwierzęta, a ja stałem z boku i pozwoliłem mu na to!_

... rozpaczą i obietnicą, że być może tym razem jakoś będzie inaczej.

- _Nie walcz z nim, Harry. Nie możesz wygrać._

Nie wiem, co się wydarzy, czy przeżyję tę podróż, ale muszę spróbować. Muszę! Ten świat nie jest już warty życia w mrocznych dniach i nigdy nie będzie, gdyż mroczne dni są wieczne. Nie ma nawet nieba, tylko skatowane burzowe chmury przeszywane karmazynowymi błyskawicami. Sama planeta umiera. Zostaje pokonana - tak samo, jak ja.

- _Przeszłość to dawne dzieje. Czym, na Merlina, jesteś?_

Brakuje mi wiatru i delikatnego blasku poranka; zapachu deszczu i truskawek; zielonych jabłek i białych róż. Może dzięki temu uda mi się nadać sens tej katordze. I uratować wszystko to, co trzeba. Bądź, co bądź...

- _Słyszałeś już tę historię? Dawno, dawno temu, kiedy ludzkość była młoda i nieskalana, istniało pudełko. Pudełko, którego miano nigdy nie otworzyć. Jednakże jeden człowiek złamał zakaz. Wypuścił na świat całe zło - żądzę władzy, brutalność, korupcję, chciwość, zazdrość..._

... nie ma już tutaj świata wartego ratowania; są tylko rozproszone resztki ludzkości, próbujące znaleźć choć trochę ciepła pod skatowanym niebem. Być może jest to jedyne Niebo, które, jako rasa prosperująca na wojnach i konfliktach, będziemy w stanie osiągnąć. Pokój to ulotna rzecz, zapomniana już dawno temu. No, cóż. Nie chcę, by świat mnie zobaczył. Nie sądzę, by zrozumiał ten ostatni, desperacki zryw mający na celu ratowanie go. Obiecałem sobie, że tego nie zrobię.

- _Człowiek ten zatrzasnął wieko pudełka, ale było już za późno. Szkoda została wyrządzona. W pudełku pozostała jednak, jako jedyny promyk świata, Nadzieja. Tutaj, na końcu świata, po raz ostatni ponownie stajemy twarzą w twarz z tym samym złem. I ty, Harry Potterze, jesteś tym promykiem światła, naszą Nadzieją._

Łatwo się to mówi. Łatwiej też zrobić masę innych rzeczy, jak na przykład odwrócić się i odejść, ale istnieje wielka różnica między tym, co słuszne, a tym, co łatwe. Amen, Dumbledore? A, tak. Spoczywaj w spokoju, starcze.

- _Proszę, powiedz mi, kim jesteś?_

Nie ważne, co się stanie - czy nie warto spróbować?

- _Dobrze. Jestem Czasem._

Czasem?

- _Czasem._

Ach...

- _Właściwie, kogo oczekiwałeś?_

Nie wiem, ale czas już się skończył, co nie?

- _Tak, skończył się. I to będzie bolało, bardzo bolało, Harry Jamesie Potterze..._

Pieprzyć to. Dawaj!

* * *

**PORANEK**

**ROZDZIAŁ 01 – _Przebudzenie_**

_Baby, I've been here before._

_I know this__ room, I've walked this floor._

—_Rufus Wainwright „Hallelujah"_

* * *

_Pisałem ten wstęp tyle razy._

_Za każdym razem, tutaj na początku, jest we mnie ta iskierka nadziei, że tym razem będzie inaczej, że wybory, których dokonam, nie doprowadzą do końca świata. Nadzieja ta jednak umiera szybko, gdyż takie jest życie i takie są pomyłki, które popełniam raz po raz._

_Ale decyzje te nie prowadzą nigdzie indziej, czyż nie? I nawet kiedy umrę, obudzę się znowu tutaj, w moim osobistym, nieskończonym Piekle. Pętla w czasie, którą wykorzystałem raz, na końcu mojego pierwszego życia, jeśli tak mogę je nazwać. Pętla, z której nie ma ucieczki, nie ważne co zrobię lub ile razy polegnę._

_Nie jestem pewien, dlaczego piszę ten wstęp za każdym razem. Nie pamiętam ostatniego razu, ani wcześniejszego, ani jeszcze wcześniejszego, i tak dalej, i tak dalej… Wiem, że się wydarzyły. Wiem o nich, ale ich przebieg jest uszkodzony, zamazany niczym sen. Nieuświadomione rzeczywistości, które żyły i wymordowały niewinnych._

_Pamiętam __**ją**__. Zabawne, jak mocno dociskam pióro do pergaminu, kiedy piszę __**o niej**__. To nie może być prawda – tylko sen wewnątrz koszmaru. Taka dziewczyna nigdy nie zainteresowałaby się takim facetem jak ja. Takim, który patrząc na zagładę świata, zawsze podejmuje nic nie zmieniające decyzje. Nie byłaby w stanie żyć z kimś o spojrzeniu takim jak moje; o wygłodniałym i zaszczutym spojrzeniu kogoś, kto wie, jak krucha jest cywilizacja, gdyż widział jej zagładę więcej niż raz._

_Więc, co wiesz jak na razie? Myślę, że zdajesz sobie sprawę kim jestem. Być może słyszałeś jakąś legendę, czy opowieść o mnie. Rzucę ci parę wskazówek._

_Jako jednoroczne dziecko przeżyłem Zaklęcie Uśmiercające. Nie powinienem zobaczyć swoich drugich urodzin. Walczyłem z demonami i potworami; sprzeciwiałem się bogom i zabiłem wieczność. Skradłem zapomniane lata z łap chaosu i dzieliłem swój umysł i duszę z Mrocznym Panem. Ujrzałem koniec świata i przeniosłem się w czasie, by ujrzeć to znowu, a potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze…_

_Nazywam się Harry Potter. Mam dwadzieścia cztery lata. Zawsze dwadzieścia cztery, mimo, że na nie nie wyglądam. Jest lato przed moim szóstym rokiem nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Lato, w którym wszystko musi się zmienić, zmienia się, zmieni się, zmieniło się…_

_Mam do ciebie, drogi czytelniku, jedno pytanie, zanim zaczniemy. Czy sądzisz, że miłość jest w stanie transcendować granice czasu i przestrzeni? Czy miłość jest w stanie rozpalić ogień duszy i nic, ale to zupełnie nic, nie jest bardziej niebezpieczne niż nasze dobre intencje?_

_Co sądzisz?_

_Hm… naprawdę?_

_W takim razie, zapnij pasy, bo__ to będzie bardzo, ale to bardzo bolało._

_I jeszcze jedno. Zanim zaszufladkujesz mnie jako użalającego się nad sobą nastolatka, zdradzę ci jedną pozytywną rzecz tego wszystkiego – seks jest zawsze wspaniały. Pierwszy raz za każdym razem, panie i panowie, dla Harry'ego Pottera, Władcy Czasu._

_

* * *

_

Przebudziłem się ze snu – tego samego Snu co zawsze – i wyjrzałem przez okno obok mojego łóżka. Chciałem złapać pierwsze promienie pierwszego poranka mojego odnowionego życia.

Westchnąłem, rozkoszując się ciepłem. _Znowu tutaj_. Tam, skąd przybywam, nie było światła słonecznego od ponad trzech lat – tylko zniszczone niebo zakryte smogiem i przeszywane karmazynowymi błyskawicami. To właśnie takich małych rzeczy, jak promienie słońca, czy czyste niebo, najbardziej brakuje, kiedy patrzy się na koniec świata.

Wszystkie te wspomnienia były jednak zamazane. Wpływają i wypływają z umysłu i świadomości jak zawsze na początku.

Przyszłość nigdy nie jest zapisana – pamiętaj o tym, nawet gdybyś miał zapomnieć wszystko inne. Próbując utrzymać wspomnienia czegoś, co się jeszcze nie wydarzyło i nie ma żadnej szansy powtórzenia się w dokładnie taki sam sposób, jest tak samo owocne jak trzymanie wody w sicie.

Niemożliwe i w gruncie rzeczy bezsensowne.

Zawsze jednak pamiętam wystarczająco wiele z poprzednich razów, by tym razem dokonać parę innych wyborów. By dokonać tych starych, złych wyborów w nowy i ekscytujący sposób. To była zabawna myśl – w tym samotnym i smutnym rozumieniu. Sądzę, że już kiedyś ją pomyślałem. Albo i nie.

Wstałem z łóżka w domu numer cztery przy Privet Drive. Trzeba było się wziąć do roboty. W tej chwili wprawiane są w ruch wydarzenia, które doprowadzą do końca świata.

Wspomnienie wydarzenia z Departamentu Tajemnic i śmierć Syriusza były wciąż świeże w moim młodym umyśle. Wiele razy próbowałem przenieść się wcześniej, powstrzymać powrót Voldemorta, ale nieważne ile mocy zużywałem albo jak bardzo prosiłem, lato przed moim szóstym rokiem w szkole jest najdalszym osiągalnym dla mnie miejscem w czasie.

Nie chwaląc się, osiem lat jest i tak wielkim osiągnięciem, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie teorie, które twierdzą, że to niemożliwe.

Opuściłem pokój i usłyszałem Dursleyów w kuchni na dole. Wszedłem do łazienki. Spojrzałem w lustro, by upewnić się, że wyglądam tak, jak powinienem – nastolatek na parę tygodni przed swoimi szesnastymi urodzinami. Moje czarne włosy odstawały w każdą stronę, zakrywając tę przeklętą bliznę, która była zaczerwieniona.

I która się poruszała.

Moja skóra się poruszała, pełzła, rozciągała się. Była zamazana. Całe moje ciało poruszało się wewnątrz mojej formy. Machnąłem ręką przed lustrem i zobaczyłem, jak zostawiam za sobą cienistą smugę w kolorze ciała – tak, jakby poruszała się za szybko, a świat zwolnił.

O, tak. Wszystko było tak, jak miało być.

Opłukałem twarz wodą i przygotowałem się – została mi minuta, może mniej. Czułem już, jak małe swędzenie zaczyna powstawać za moimi oczami. Nacisk wzrastał szybko, tak samo jak ból. Chwyciłem jeden z ręczników i zacisnąłem na nim zęby. Jeżeli będę szybki uda mi się złapać najgorszy moment. Chwyciłem za umywalkę; swędzenie za oczami stało się nie do wytrzymania i wtedy dopadł mnie sprzeciw wszechświata.

Podróżowanie w czasie i oszukanie śmierci za jednym zamachem nie jest tak proste jak może się wydawać. I z każdym razem boli bardziej. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego tak jest. To jedyna zmienna w mojej egzystencji i dlatego jest cenna niczym złoto.

Siła i wymagana moc, by przenieść mnie nie tylko w czasie, ale także do mojego młodszego ciała są wprost niewyobrażalne. Nie transportowałem materii – co jest niemożliwe – ale moją duszę, co jest tak samo niemożliwe. Wciąż nie rozumiem, jak to się odbywa. Wiem tylko, że działa i to mi wystarczy.

Mam parę pomysłów, strzępki tuzina szalonych teorii.

Polegało to mniej więcej na rozpędzeniu każdego atomu w moim ciele do dwukrotnej prędkości światła, odpaleniu dopalaczy i wrzucenia wstecznego biegu tak szybko, by rzeczywistość została rozerwana – oczywiście tylko lokalnie, dookoła mnie – i utworzyła portal między jednym czasem a drugim.

_Zawsze ten czas. Zawsze to lato. Dlaczego żaden inny moment? Dlaczego?_

Dlatego zawsze pojawiam się z wciąż wibrującymi molekułami w moim ciele. Kawałki mnie wciąż pędziły z prędkością światła i kiedy w końcu czas dookoła mnie się dostosował, a mój umysł zrelaksował się, wtedy dopadał mnie szok związany z podróżą. To tak, jakby wszystkie _cruciatusy_, którymi oberwałem skumulować w jedno zaklęcie i rzucić na mnie z jednoczesnym kopniakiem w jaja.

To boli.

Zagryzłem mocniej ręcznik między zębami. Moje ręce zbielały od zaciskania się na umywalce. W końcu wyrwałem ją ze ściany, przy okazji niszcząc rurę, z której woda zaczęła pryskać na całą łazienkę. Jęcząc z bólu i pocąc się niemiłosiernie, osunąłem się na kolana, a potem na plecy.

- _Tempus fugit_ - wyszeptałem. – Do diabła z tym wszystkim.

Znów byłem młody.

Głównym powodem podróżowania w czasie – jak stwierdziłem dawno, dawno temu – był fakt, że nigdy nie miałem go dość. I czasami druga szansa może odmienić los całego świata.

Na początku czułem, jakbym miał dostateczną ilość czasu oraz dostateczną wiedzę o tym, co się może stać, by temu zapobiec. Jednak tak nigdy nie było. Wydarzenia czasami rozgrywały się szybciej lub inaczej niż to pamiętałem, gdyż każdy nowy wybór, którego dokonałem, kierował historię na nowe tory. Podobne, ale nie do końca. Nauczyłem się przez doświadczenia, by nie ufać mojej przyszłej wiedzy, nieważne jak rozproszona i zamglona jest.

Już teraz następowały zmiany – ostatnim razem nie wyrwałem ze ściany umywalki. Wątpię, by miało to jakikolwiek wpływa na bieg wydarzeń, choćby taki, że świat skończyłby się dzień lub dwa wcześniej. Nie miało to i tak znaczenia, gdyż w przeciągu najbliższych pięciu minut będę opuszczał Privet Drive, by powrócić tylko raz po rzeczy, których nie mogę obecnie zabrać ze sobą.

- Hej, Hedwigo – powiedziałem do mojej sowy, wypuszczając ją z klatki. – Wynosimy się stąd. Leć na południe. Spotkamy się w naszym nowym domu za parę dni.

Hedwiga zahukała, po czym wyleciała przez otwarte okno w letnie, błękitne niebo.

Ze swojego kufra wyciągnąłem stare dżinsy i czarną koszulę polo. Ubrałem się, pomimo bólu w stawach, które informowały mnie o minusach podróży w czasie. Różdżkę wsadziłem do tylnej kieszeni. Żadnej magii jak na razie. Ministerstwo mogłoby ją wykryć, a to utrudniłoby moje zadanie. Wkrótce to załatwię.

Rozejrzałem się po swoim pokoju. Westchnąłem, patrząc na ubrania i księgi zaklęć, otwarty kufer i rączkę miotły wystającą z niego. Czy tak wygląda sypialnia człowieka, który podróżował w czasie by powstrzymać koniec świata?

Nie.

I to jest jedna z rzeczy, którą też wkrótce zmienię.

* * *

_Igranie z Czasem (pisanym z dużej litery) jest jak zawieranie umowy z Diabłem (także pisanym z dużej litery). Jesteś potępiony, jeśli to zrobisz; jeszcze częściej, jeśli nie._

_Takie jest życie. I śmierć. I wszystko między nimi._

_Przeczytałem kiedyś pewne opowiadanie. Zapomniałem, o czym właściwie było, czytałem je tyle żywotów temu, ale mała jego część pozostała ze mną. Sądzę, że ta opowieść pomogła mi dokonać tego wszystkiego – cofnąć się w czasie jak najdalej i spróbować coś zmienić. Nie zważając na koszty, nie zważając na ból. Nie byłbym w stanie żyć z myślą, że nie spróbowałem._

_Opowiadanie to nauczyło mnie jednej rzeczy – jedynej, jaką pamiętam z tego opowiadania. Czasami człowiek __**musi**__ wystawić swoją duszę na niebezpieczeństwo. Tylko tyle, nic więcej. Ale zrobiłbyś to? Zaryzykowałbyś swoją duszę i wieczność dla szansy zmienienia wszystkiego?_

_Czy można porównać to z kontraktem z diabłem? Nie ma tutaj specjalnej różnicy, jeśli mogę być szczery. Obiecałem sobie, że będę. Powiedzmy, że są na tym świecie rzeczy starsze i dziwniejsze niż magia, czarodzieje czy Mroczni Lordowie._

* * *

Początek zawsze wygląda tak samo.

Założyłem buty do biegania, Pelerynę Niewidkę wrzuciłem do plecaka, który zarzuciłem na ramię. Z pokoju Dudleya „pożyczyłem" zegarek, który już był u mnie w posiadaniu parę razy. Ważne jest, bym wiedział jaki jest czas. Mam w głowie całkiem niezły zegarek – muszę mieć i muszę rozumieć czas, co do ułamka sekundy, by być w stanie poruszać się w wydarzeniach z przeszłości. Ale i tak potrzebuje normalnego zegarka, by porównywać czas w mojej głowie z tym na zewnątrz.

Założyłem zegarek i „pożyczyłem" jeszcze kilka innych przedmiotów z pokoju mojego kuzyna. Jak zawsze, w kieszeni jego kurtki znalazłem papierosy. Dobrą markę, nie to gówno, co je reklamują jako _light_. Z szafki obok łóżka wyciągnąłem srebrną zapalniczkę _Zippo_ oraz półlitrowy zapas paliwa do niej. Jeżeli Wielki De nie jest w stanie docenić tego prezentu, ja to z chęcią zrobię. Wszystko zmieściło się w boczną kieszeń plecaka.

Była 09:42 i trzydzieści sześć sekund.

Zszedłem na dół i otworzyłem drzwi wejściowe dokładnie o dziewiątej czterdzieści trzy. Na Privet Drive był piękny poranek dnia czternastego lipca. Dziewiąta czterdzieści trzy rano, czternasty lipca – wszystko zgodnie z planem.

Przeszedłem przez wypielęgnowany ogródek mojej ciotki, przeskoczyłem przez murek odgradzający dom od ulicy i oparłem się o niego czekając. Była 09:43 i dwadzieścia cztery sekundy. Było też całkiem ciepło.

_Czerwony samochód_, pomyślałem i spojrzałem w dół ulicy. Dokładnie o 09:43 i trzydzieści sekund, czerwony samochód skręcił w Privet Drive i przejechał obok mnie.

_Czarno-biały kot Arabelli Figg_. Samochód przestraszył kota, który siedział pod innym pojazdem. O 09:43 i trzydzieści pięć sekund wyskoczył na chodnik, minął kamień leżący niedaleko mnie, po czym skoczył przez murek i zniknął w krzakach Wuja Vernona.

_Syreny policyjne w oddali. _O 09:43 i czterdzieści pięć sekund, z oddali rozległo się wycie syren samochodu policji.

Zabawne, co pamiętasz, kiedy cofasz się w czasie. Czułem się jak nigdy dotąd. Pamiętałem wszystko. Było to lekko niepokojące. Czy ostatnim razem też stałem tutaj i przewidywałem przyszłość? Być może. Nie pamiętam.

Wspomnienia kołatały się w mojej głowie. Niektóre dotyczyły przyszłych i przeszłych prób, inne – których było więcej – to wspomnienia mojego młodszego siebie, zanim nie wpakowałem się w to ciało. Wspomnienia sprzed paru tygodni o wydarzeniach w Departamencie Tajemnic były wyraźniejsze niż wspomnienia o umieraniu i podróżowaniu w czasie.

Pamiętam mój piąty rok w Hogwarcie i ważniejsze wydarzenia ostatnich piętnastu lat lepiej niż możliwe przyszłości. Dlatego zawsze czułem się jak nastolatek, którym właściwie byłem. Tak jak mówiłem, wspomnienia mojego starszego _siebie_, wielu starszych _siebie,_ są zamazane, niewyraźne.

W każdym razie można powiedzieć, że jestem jednocześnie nastolatkiem, wkrótce szóstorocznym Gryfonem i Wojownikiem Czasu. Nie śmiejcie się, ja nie wybrałem sobie tego tytułu. Nie. Zrobił to za mnie Diabeł.

09:44 i pięćdziesiąt sześć sekund. Opierałem się o murek przez całe dwie minuty. Muszę trzymać się rozkładu.

- Wiem, że tam jesteś – powiedziałem, patrząc w prawo, na kamień, obok którego przebiegł kot Pani Figg. – Nie przywitasz się, Tonks?

Usłyszałem odgłos szybko wciąganego powietrza i szelest materiału. Ciepłe powietrze zafalowało dookoła mnie, poczułem zapach zielonych jabłek i świeżych, białych róż. Jej zapach, zawsze taki sam. Zawsze strzegący mnie. Mógłbym umrzeć szczęśliwy, zanurzony w tych różach.

- Harry – wyszeptała szybko moja ochroniarz z Zakonu Feniksa. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja? Czekaj chwilę – zgadłeś! To mógłby być ktokolwiek, nawet Mundungus! Po prostu wiedziałeś, że ktoś tu będzie.

- No jasne – odpowiedziałem, wpatrując się w punkt, w którym wiedziałem, że znajdują się jej oczy. Będą koloru indygo, a jej włosy różowe niczym guma balonowa. Oczywiście zanim nie przypomni sobie o Syriuszu w mojej obecności.

Sięgnąłem do plecaka, by wyciągnąć swoją pelerynę i zarzuciłem ją na siebie. Była dziewiąta czterdzieści pięć i dwadzieścia osiem sekund. Nikt, poza Tonks, nie patrzył w tą stronę.

- Harry – zaczęła Tonks.

- Nikt mnie nie widział, poza tobą. I, dzięki temu, nikt nie zobaczy mnie rozmawiającego z powietrzem.

Tonks nie mogła się z tym nie zgodzić.

– Tylko się nie oddalaj – ostrzegła. – Jestem tutaj, by mieć cię na oku.

- Nie masz niczego lepszego do roboty? – zapytałem. – Nie możesz mnie „mieć na oku", kiedy jestem niewidzialny.

Moja peleryna pozwalała spokojnie zmieścić się dwójce ludzi pod nią. Zrobiłem krok naprzód i zarzuciłem jej koniec na miejsce, gdzie wiedziałem, że stoi Tonks.

- Teraz podnieś przód swej peleryny – powiedziałem.

Tonks posłuchała mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy ją ujrzałem – młodą i przynajmniej w tej chwili szczęśliwą. Tak, jak ja. Staliśmy tak pod dwoma pelerynami, okryci od stóp do głów. Stała blisko mnie, zapach jabłek i białych róż był ciepły i kojący. W jej oczach koloru indygo migały iskierki, a różowe włosy wyglądały niczym wata cukrowa.

Nie widziałem jej przez trzy lata. Popełniłem błąd, który sprawił, że została zabita osobiście przez Voldemorta. Ale, stamtąd skąd jestem, kto nie został zabity przez Voldemorta? Kiedy umarła Tonks, zostałam sam. I trzy lata później ten demon to naprawił, zabijając mnie. I obudziłem się tutaj, tego poranka, około pięćdziesiąt minut i czterdzieści sekund temu.

_- Opór, Harry – wysyczał demon. Jego czerwone oczy były rozświetlone złośliwością. – Opór to twoja słabość, jak każda inna. Kolejna ukochana osoba, która bierze twoją śmierć. Avada Kedavra! _

_Klęczałem z rękoma związanymi na plecach i z dwunastocalowym ostrzem wystającym z barku. Krew płynęła po mojej klatce piersiowej i ramionach. Przestałem szamotać się w więzach na chwilę przed ugodzeniem zielonego światła niosącego śmierć w serce Tonks. Upadła na ziemię przede mną._

_Życie znika z oczu na samym końcu. Oczy Tonks zamgliły się powoli, a śmiech Voldemorta rozległ się po wielkich pustkowiach Końca Świata i spalonych stepach Oblivici – tam, gdzie Czas zaprzestaje istnieć._

Ha! Ciekawe, dlaczego _złe_ wspomnienia kojarzę z taką klarownością. Mówi to chyba wiele o stanie mojego umysłu.

- Przytulnie – odezwałem się. Zawsze zauważam, że na początku Tonks jest wyższa ode mnie. Nie za wiele, może półtora cala, wystarczająco, bym nie musiał podnosić głowy. A i tak w przeciągu najbliższych miesięcy urosnę. Nie jestem pewien. Ja to wiem.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się.

– Harry, jesteś trochę blady. Czujesz się dobrze? – zapytała.

- To tylko drobnostki, Tonks – odpowiedziałem. – Złe wspomnienia. – Praktycznie _piłem_ zapach jabłek i róż. Miałem je na czubku języka. Wciąż czułem siarkę i popiół z końca świata, w moim umyśle w każdym razie. _Tęskniłem_ za Tonks.

- Ja też za tobą tęskniłam - roześmiała się.

Zamrugałem i zdałem sobie sprawę, że ostatnią myśl wypowiedziałem na głos. Czy to rumieniec wykwita na moim młodym, bladym policzku? Nie. Na pewno nie.

- Za nim też tęsknię – kontynuowała Tonks. Jej włosy zmieniły kolor na nijaki brąz i przyległy do jej głowy.

_Syriusz,_ pomyślałem. Ból związany z jego stratą był świeży w umyśle mojego młodszego _ja_. Wciąż cierpiałem, ale zaakceptowałem jego śmierć. Cóż, akceptacja nie jest dobrym słowem. Godzę się z tym faktem za każdym razem, kiedy to się zaczyna.

- Masz worki pod oczami, Harry Potterze – powiedziałą Tonks, kładąc ręce na swoich biodrach, by wyglądać i brzmieć poważnie. – Źle sypiasz?

_Zmęczenie podróżą w czasie, droga Nimfadoro. Nabiłem za dużo punktów na karcie stałego klienta, lecąc przez tyle różnych stref czasowych._

– Dobrze sypiam – odpowiedziałem.

- Kłamczuch z ciebie – wyszeptała, wysuwając swe czerwone wargi do przodu. Wyglądają naprawdę ślicznie i zachęcająco. Miałem ochotę je pocałować.

Potrząsnąłem głową. Były sny i Sny. Czasami nie mogłem odróżnić jednego od drugiego. A dla Tonks byłem zapewne piętnastoletnim czarodziejem, który ma kosmate myśli przez całą noc. Ha, zna mnie dobrze!

- Nie pytaj – powiedziałem, patrząc jednocześnie na swój zegarek.

- O co?

Była 09:47 i trzydzieści sekund.

- O to, gdzie się udaję. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

Tonks uniosła brew, a jej włosy przybrały kolor wyblakłej zieleni.

– Doprawdy? – zapytała. – Gdziekolwiek zmierzasz, ja powinnam się udać za tobą w odpowiednim dystansie.

- Hm… w przypadku ataku zła, domyślam się.

- Takie jest zadanie strażnika. Ale także dbanie o to, byś nie wpakował się sam w kłopoty.

09:47 i czterdzieści pięć sekund. Zaczynało brakować mi czasu.

- A więc dokąd zmierzasz, Harry Potterze, Wybrańcze?

Na mojej twarzy pojawił się wyraz niezadowolenia. W tych cholernych artykułach prasowych było tyle prawdy, że chciało mi się rzygać. Wybraniec. Tak, jasne. W więcej niż jeden sposób.

- Czytasz prasę? Udaję się, by ratować magiczny świat. A mówiąc o ratowaniu świata: _Potete trovarli con Janus antico, sotto i eaves di Latium perseo._

Tonks zmarszczyła brwi w zdziwieniu, lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach.

– Harry, czy to było po włosku? – zapytała.

Wyciągnąłem z plecaka kawałek pergaminu i długopis. Zapisałem to, co powiedziałem, wiedząc, że w przyszłości pomogło to wiele razy. Podałem Tonks świstek pergaminu i ponownie powiedziałem:

– _Potete trovarli con Janus antico, sotto i eaves di Latium perseo._ Zapamiętaj to.

- Nie wiedziałam, że znasz inny język. Co właściwie powiedziałeś?

Potrząsnąłem głową i mrugnąłem do niej, uśmiechając się, jakbym znał ogromny sekret i nie chciał go jej zdradzić.

– Nie masz przypadkiem egzaminu praktycznego, dzisiejszego popołudnia? – spytałem. – Egzaminu na stopień Starszego Aurora?

- Skąd o tym wiesz? – zapytała Tonks, mrugając ze zdziwienia.

Wyszczerzyłem zęby w uśmiechu i postanowiłem trochę poflirtować. Tak zawsze było na początku. Byłem nastolatkiem przeładowanym hormonami. Nie był to zły stan – nawet go lubiłem. Nigdy nie było dosyć czasu na przyjemności, a jabłka i białe róże były jednymi z najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy na tym świecie.

- To nie jest pytanie, które powinnaś mi zadać– odpowiedziałem spokojnie.

- Nie?

- Nie – uśmiechnąłem się zalotnie. – Pytanie, które powinnaś zadać brzmi: _Jakim cudem Harry wie o znamieniu w kształcie serca po wewnętrznej stronie moich ud?_

Wyraz twarzy Tonks był chyba najsłodszą i najszczerszą rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Cofnąłem się o krok i zarzuciłem swoją Pelerynę na siebie, oddalając się niechętnie od zapachu jabłek i róż.

- Harry? – wyszeptała Tonks, próbując złapać moją rękę. – Jakim cudem możesz…? Jesteś tutaj? Harry Potterze, natychmiast mi odpowiedz!

Nie odpowiedziałem. Chciałem. Chciałem zostać z przyjaciółką, którą utraciłem dawno temu. Ale była już 09:49 i dwanaście sekund. Były miejsca w których musiałem być, inni przyjaciele których musiałem zobaczyć.

To jest to lato, kiedy wszystko się zmieni. Muszę być gotowy na pierwszy dzień września. Nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie było dostatecznej ilości czasu.

Oddaliłem się od Privet Drive i wezwałem Błędnego Rycerza. Następny przystanek – Ulica Pokątna.

Czekało tam na mnie życie do uratowania o 10:08 i dwanaście sekund.

* * *

By zostawić komentarz naciśnij na przycisk _**Review this Story/Chapter**_. Napisz komentarz, a potem naciśnij na _**Submit**_.


	2. Rozdział 02

**Disclaimer:** This is a translation of joe6991 fic Harry Potter and the Wastelands of Time. The idea is his. All Harry Potter characters/places/items/etc. belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Ogłoszenie:** Poniższy tekst jest tłumaczeniem opowiadania Harry Potter and the Wastelands of Time autorstwa joe6991. Pomysł i realizacja są jego. Wszystkie postacie/miejsca/przedmioty/itp. związane z uniwersum Harry'ego Potter'a należą do J.K. Rowling.

Za betowanie dziękuje **MichiruK.**

* * *

**PORANEK**

**ROZDZIAŁ 02 – _Kontynuując_**

_Pamięć to wewnętrzna plotka._

—_George Santayana_

_

* * *

_

Według zegarka, który „pożyczyłem" od Wielkiego De, przybyłem pod Dziurawy Kocioł o 09:57 i czterdzieści dwie sekundy. Wszystko zgodnie z planem. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że tym razem byłem nawet szybciej. Nie ważne. Zbliżałem się do momentu, gdzie znajomość każdej sekundy nie robi różnicy.

Podróż z Little Whinging zajęła dziesięć minut i trzydzieści sekund. W tym czasie zaplanowałem małą niespodziankę przy użyciu paliwa do zapalniczki Wielkiego De. Miałem przeczucie, że za osiem minut i trzydzieści sekund okaże się ono niezastąpione. To tylko przeczucie – któż bowiem zna przyszłość?

Tak wcześnie rano bar był praktycznie opustoszały. W środku znajdowało się tylko kilku zatwardziałych klientów oraz barman Tom. Wrzuciłem Pelerynę z powrotem do plecaka. Niektórzy mnie rozpoznają. Większość z nich będzie pod zbyt wielkim wrażeniem, by się do mnie zbliżyć. Albo będą przerażeni. Nie jest to najmądrzejsza decyzja dać się zauważyć obok chłopca, który jest na samym szczycie Listy Ludzi do Zabicia Lorda Voldemorta.

Stukając swoją różdżką w cegły otworzyłem przejście na Ulicę Pokątną i od razu dotarły do mnie wszystkie jej dźwięki.

Była dokładnie 10:00.

Naszła mnie zabawna myśl. Pomimo tych wszystkich przeżytych lat, nigdy nie sprawdziłem jak Pokątna wygląda z lotu ptaka. Zapewne nałożone są na nią zaklęcia maskujące, by wyglądała tak, jak reszta sąsiedztwa. Inaczej Status Tajemnicy przestałby istnieć i to już dawno temu.

Zaklęcia ochronne. Albo runy. Albo baldachim niewidzialności. Tak jak w Zaginionym Mieście. Tak jak w Atlantydzie. Choć oczywiście na mniejszą skalę.

Po tym jak Knot zaakceptował fakt, że Voldemort powrócił, Pokątna zmieniła się. Wystawy pełne kolorów i błysków, gdzie oferowano wszystko – od książek z czarami po kociołki – zostały zaklejone plakatami informacyjnymi Ministerstwa, oraz listami gończymi przedstawiającymi znanych Śmierciożerców.

* * *

_Większość z nich – na szczycie __**mojej**__ listy._

* * *

Kiedyś piękny i wesoły deptak handlowy zmienił się kompletnie. Brudni, śmierdzący i tani uliczni sprzedawcy znajdowali się wszędzie i handlowali wszystkim. Od odpychaczy na dementory po odstraszacze na Mrocznego Lorda. I wszystko to za parę galeonów. Miałem ochotę ich pogonić. Sprowadzić ruinę, ogień i zagładę na ichnie twarze wykrzywione w sztucznych uśmiechach. Za sprzedawanie bezużytecznego złomu, który może kogoś zabić.

Ale nie, nie mogę. Obecnie mam tylko piętnaście lat i muszę zapanować nad instynktami wykutymi w świecie, który istniał dawno, dawno temu, godzinę temu i tylko jedno uderzenie serca temu. Świat, gdzie liczyły się kłamstwa i twoje ostatnie zabójstwo. Gdzie żadna zabawa nie była zabawna, a wiatr wył na polach pełnych sczerniałych kości…

Jestem Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, Bohaterem, Ostatnim Strażnikiem Atlantydy, Wojownikiem Czasu – nie jakimś pierdolonym zwierzęciem, rzucającym zaklęcia na prawo i lewo! Jestem lepszy od Voldemorta!

I teraz jestem starszy, mądrzejszy – okrutniejszy. Kiedyś miałem w sobie tyle współczucia i litości. Ha ha, w piekle nie rodzą się anioły, co nie?

Do diabła z tym.

A więc oto jestem na Ulicy Pokątnej. Zawsze tutaj trafiam, kiedy wracam, gdyż tu znajduje się siedziba Banku Gringotta. Oraz moja osobista góra złota – powiększona dzięki testamentowi mojego ojca chrzestnego.

Spoczywaj w pokoju, Syriuszu – przynajmniej jeden z nas jest w stanie. Cholerni Bogowie i ichnie aneksy pisane drobnym druczkiem. Chociaż, w gruncie rzeczy, muszę przyznać, że spełnili to, o co się wytargowałem. Tyle tylko, że w dziwny i niecodzienny sposób.

Podejrzewam, że Bogowie to za mocne słowo. Przywołuje ono obrazy związane z religią albo nawet jakieś pozytywne wyobrażenia. A przecież nikt nigdy nie czcił tych istot. Poza tymi, którzy leżeli już na plecach, krwawiąc ze swoich _cholernych_ oczu. Przedwieczni, Oświecone Wróżki, Pradawni, Przed Lud – zwijcie ich jak chcecie. To oni dali mi moc i możliwość panowania nad czasem. A z taką potęgą trzeba się liczyć. Chociaż nie jestem zadowolony z efektów moich prób.

Pierdolony _drobny druczek_. Słyszycie me westchnienie? Czy słyszycie me westchnienie?!

* * *

_Zastanawiam się, czy moja nieśmiertelna dusza była warta tej ceny, jaką przyszło mi zapłacić za łyk z kielicha wieczności._

_Czasami mnie to dręczy._

_Najczęściej nie mam z tym problemu. Ale czasami… Czy śniliście kiedyś sen, który wydawał wam się jawą? W bezsenną noc, kiedy granice między rzeczywistością a iluzją zamazują się i okazuje się, że nieważne jak szybko biegniecie w stronę światła, ciemność jest szybsza. Szybsza i czeka na was._

_Chyba zaczynacie rozumieć… tyle tylko, że nie rozumiecie, nie do końca, nie możecie. Ale zrozumiecie i wtedy będziecie błagali, byście jednak nie rozumieli._

* * *

Najczęściej nie jestem zadowolony z efektów, gdyż zazwyczaj kończę jako trup. Tak jak reszta. Mam zdolność, by cofnąć czas i powstrzymać wojnę, by coś zmienić, ale wygląda na to, że nieważne, co robię, i nieważne jak bardzo się staram, wszystko zawsze musi się ułożyć mniej więcej tak jak za pierwszym razem, tak dawno temu.

Może się to dziać w inny sposób, ale jednak _zawsze przegrywam_. Najczęściej obrywam takim małym, zmyślnym zaklęciem, co się zwie _Avada Kedavra_.

Nie akceptuję tego.

Nie uznam tego, że końca świata nie można zmienić, nie można powstrzymać. Na tej planecie jest tyle _dobra_, tyle życia i miłości. Nie pozwolę, by to wszystko zniknęło tylko dlatego, że jakiemuś szaleńcowi zachciało się więcej _mocy_. Miałem szansę kochać i być kochanym. I to jest warte walki, choćby tylko dlatego, że tego chcę.

10:01 i cztery sekundy. Gdzie, do cholery, byłem? Czas mi ucieka.

Muszę zapalić. To jedna z niewielu przyjemności, która podróżuje ze mną w czasie. Z bocznej kieszeni plecaka wyciągnąłem paczkę papierosów, które „pożyczyłem" od Dudley'a oraz jego srebrną zapalniczkę Zippo. Zapaliłem jednego, zaciągnąłem się i wrzuciłem papierosy z powrotem do plecaka, a zapalniczkę włożyłem do kieszeni.

10:01 i czterdzieści trzy sekundy.

Prawie wyplułem płuca, kiedy się zaciągnąłem – zawsze tak jest. To młode i przystojne ciało nie jest przystosowane do tego rodzaju znęcania się nad nim. Popracuję nad tym. Cygara wyrabiane przez czarodziejów są jednymi z najlepszych na świecie i znajdują się wysoko na mojej liście zakupów.

Ruszyłem w stronę Gringotta. Powoli, dystyngowanie, patrząc na cały ten szajs do kupienia. W mojej głowie jednak odliczałem dokładnie, w której sekundzie postawić stopę i pójść dalej. Przyzwyczajałem się do dymu, powoli wypalając papierosa. Zajmie to trochę czasu – _a co nie zajmuje_? Biały papier powoli spalał się, dochodząc coraz bliżej do pomarańczowego filtra.

Była dokładnie 10:03, kiedy wszedłem do _Apteki Ślimaki i Pędraki_. W środku panował taki odór i zaduch, że dym papierosowy nic nie znaczył. Przeszedłem obok beczek z obślizgłymi oczami traszek oraz sproszkowanymi plumpkami. Pod garściami sowich piór i kłów węży wiszącymi pod sufitem. Przeszedłem obok tej menażerii i wziąłem pęcherz moczowy buchorożca.

Kosztował mnie on cztery złociste galeony, czyli tyle ile miałem przy sobie i, kiedy zegarek wybił 10:05 i trzynaście sekund, ponownie znalazłem się na Ulicy Pokątnej.

Krótkie przypomnienie dla tych, co nie wiedzą. Buchorożec to afrykańskie magiczne zwierzę Czwartej Klasy. Z wyglądu przypomina nosorożca. Posiada róg, który jest w stanie przebić niemal wszystko. Tajemnicą tego zwierzęcia jest specjalny płyn, który znajduje się w rogu. Płyn ten w czasie uderzenia eksploduje. Tak, wiem. Często wysadzają się w powietrze.

Jednak to właściwość jego pęcherza moczowego jest najbardziej interesująca. Ta gąbczasta część ciała jest w stanie utrzymać przez pewien czas jakąkolwiek ciecz. Ma to doskonałe zastosowanie przy sporządzaniu eliksirów. Napełnij pęcherz substancją, którą chcesz dodać do kociołka, i po prostu go do niego włóż. Powoli i ostrożnie! W każdej chwili może pęknąć. W ciągu dwóch minut pęcherz zostaje rozpuszczony, a płyn, który był w środku – uwolniony.

Wykorzystując go, masz czas, by odsunąć się na bezpieczną odległość, jeśli dodajesz niebezpieczne substancje do temperamentnych eliksirów. Ale przypominam – te pęcherze pochodzą z buchorożców, a one lubią eksplodować. Chwyć za mocno, upuść przez przypadek albo potrząśnij, a cholerstwo ci pęknie.

Idąc ulicą w stronę Gringotta, napełniłem pęcherz paliwem do zapalniczki Dudley'a, co spowodowało, że powiększył się on dwukrotnie.

Była 10:07 i osiemnaście sekund. Prawie wypaliłem mojego papierosa.

Wyszedłem na skrzyżowanie Pokątnej z Aleją Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Na wprost mnie znajdował się Bank Gringotta. Majestatyczny budynek z białego marmuru dominował nad okolicznymi sklepami, a jego czeluści, gdzie spoczywały skarby brytyjskich czarodziejów, rozciągały się dziesiątki mil pod moimi stopami.

Taka krótka informacja dla was. Gobliny i ja nie za bardzo się lubimy. One jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą. Ale dowiedzą się, o tak, dowiedzą.

I oto ona.

Fleur Delacour schodziła po schodach banku. Jej blond włosy powiewały za nią. Na jej twarzy gościły zarazem wyraz swobody i czujności. Piękna, a zarazem lodowata. Nie proście o wyjaśnienie. Sam nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówię – to po prostu truskawki i deszcz. Truskawki i deszcz.

10:07 i czterdzieści trzy sekundy. Nie musiałem patrzeć na zegarek, by wiedzieć, która godzina. Mniej niż pół minuty.

Przyśpieszyłem. Z determinacją ruszyłem w stronę Fleur, pęcherz buchorożca bezpiecznie spoczywał w mojej lewej dłoni. Patrzyłem na ponure wejście na Nokturn, czekając na człowieka, który odważy się ją zranić.

I oto był. Dokładnie o 10:08, piętnaście stóp ode mnie – jak zawsze.

Ubrany był w czarne szaty, a jego twarz była schowana w kapturze. Uniósł różdżkę w jej stronę i wykrzyczał zaklęcie, które rozeszło się po placu – _Avada Kedavra!_

Przeżyłem już kilka takich momentów, kiedy wszystko zdaje się zwalniać. W paru z nich umarłem. Ludzie odwracali głowy, by spojrzeć co się dzieje. Część z nich po prostu zamierała w bezruchu, widząc jedno z najplugawszych zaklęć rzucane w największym centrum handlu dla czarodziejów w Londynie. Oczy Fleur rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, cofnęła się o krok, a jej ręka powędrowała do różdżki.

Byłem jednak szybszy. Poruszyłem się wcześniej.

Rzuciłem napęczniały pęcherz o 10:08, jak tylko zobaczyłem drania, kiedy wychodził z Alei. Gdy kończył wymawiać ostatnią sylabę zaklęcia, oberwał w twarz pęcherzem moczowym buchorożca, który pękł, oblewając jego twarz i szaty paliwem do zapalniczki.

Mężczyzna zatoczył się do tyłu, wymachując różdżką – zielone światło przemknęło obok Fleur i uderzyło w zbrojne drzwi banku. Drzwi wykonane przez gobliny. Wytrzymały uderzenie zaklęcia, ale i tak odpadły z nich kawałki żelaza i marmuru, które rozprysły się dookoła. Fleur uskoczyła i wylądowała na bruku tuż obok mnie.

Wyciągnąłem swoją różdżkę, chociaż nigdy nie musiałem jej używać. Zaciągając się po raz ostatni, rzuciłem moim papierosem z gracją i umiejętnością kogoś, kto robił to wielokrotnie. Iskrzący się niedopałek trafił drania, który chciał zaatakować Fleur, prosto w nos.

Paliwo do zapalniczek płonie na niebiesko. Iskierka z papierosa zapaliła płyn, w którym był skąpany niedoszły zabójca. Jego stare szaty wybuchnęły płomieniami. Wydał z siebie ryk bólu i przerażenia i zatoczył się do tyłu. Stanąłem przed Fleur i wyciągnąłem do niej rękę. Oraz uśmiechnąłem się tak, jak niedawno do Tonks.

— 'Arry Potter? — wyszeptała z lekkim drżeniem w głosie. — Co się…?

Za każdym razem zapominam jak bardzo jest piękna. Złoto blond włosy, błękitne oczy i lodowate spojrzenie maskujące jej niewinność, a które martwi mnie bardziej niż perspektywa stawania przeciwko największemu złu tego świata. I nie ma to żadnego związku z częścią tej pięknej Francuzki, która jest wilą. Jestem odporny na ten specyficzny urok.

— Witam, panno Delacour — odpowiedziałem z pewnością w głosie. Dupek, którego podpaliłem nie wstanie przez najbliższe trzydzieści sekund, a aurorzy już pędzili w tę stronę.

Fleur wzięła moją dłoń.

I tak jak Tonks, kiedy stanęła, była troszeczkę wyższa ode mnie. Do stycznia urosnę. Obiecuję wam to.

— 'Arry, ty… — spojrzała za mnie i jej oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Zmarszczyłem brwi – to najczęściej się nie dzieje.

Zdążyłem ujrzeć tylko martwe oczy mojego zabójcy, kiedy jego czarne ostrze wbiło się we z taką samą łatwością jak nabija się mięso na kebaba. Ostrze weszło przez lewą dolną część mojego ciała, rozpruło mi nerkę, poszatkowało inne organy, aż w końcu wyszło przez brzuch.

Charknąłem, wciągnąłem powietrze ze świstem i poleciałem na Fleur, kiedy tylko miecz został _wyszarpnięty_ ze mnie, praktycznie przecinając mnie na pół.

_To nie powinno się dziać_, pomyślałem, padając na wrzeszczącą Fleur, która przewróciła się pod moim ciężarem. Uderzyła twardo o ziemię, a ja upadłem na nią. Nie czułem nóg i nie do końca rozumiałem, że umieram. Znowu, tyle że zbyt wcześnie.

Leżałem bokiem na Fleur. Moja krew i wnętrzności powoli wypływały na bruk Ulicy Pokątnej. Przewróciłem się na plecy i spojrzałem w czyste niebo. Nie dlatego, że chcę, ale dlatego, że w ten sposób mogę nieco zmniejszyć swój ciężar. Zgniatam pewnie dziewczynę pode mną, która krzyczy tuż przy moim uchu. Brzmi jakby była daleko, a słońce jest strasznie jasne.

Mój zabójca stoi nade mną, przysłaniając słońce. Nie jest człowiekiem. Jestem tego pewien, kiedy widzę jak szczerzy swoje szare kły w uśmiechu, który prawie rozdziera jego twarz. Jego – nie. Tego. Oczy tego czegoś są martwe. Dwie czarne kule, które z trudem udają ludzkie oczy. Fasada _człowieczeństwa_ tego czegoś roztrzaskuje się z okropnym dźwiękiem, ukazując jedną z najokropniejszych istot, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem.

— Czas się skończył — syczy, a rozdwojony język przesuwa się po kłach. Ciało istoty jest szare i chore, pokryte siecią niebieskich i czerwonych żyłek.

Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje. Pierwszy raz spotyka mnie coś takiego. A pierwsze razy już mi się nie zdarzają. Przeszywa mnie zbyt ogromny ból, bym mógł myśleć. Zaraz umrę.

Stwór, cokolwiek to jest, wyje głośniej niż Fleur i przygotowuje się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Czuję bicie mojego serca, pompującego krew do mojej rany.

Uświadomiłem sobie, że to coś nie wyje, a śmieje się. Uświadamiam to sobie wtedy, gdy wbija swój miecz prosto w moje serce.

Czy wiecie, że ludzkie serce jest w stanie wytworzyć ciśnienie, które może wystrzelić krew na trzydzieści stóp? No, ja też nie wiedziałem. Powiedzmy tylko, że pomalowałem okna _Esów i Floresów_ na krwisto czerwono.

Fleur przestała krzyczeć. Coś wilgotnego i ciepłego uderzyło mnie w bok głowy, zakrywając ucho. Miecz nie tylko przebił się przez moje serce, ale przeszedł na wylot i wszedł prosto w Fleur. I teraz leżała i umierała tak jak ja, kaszląc krwią.

Moja głowa przechyliła się w bok i ułożyła na ramieniu Fleur. Świat zaczął pokrywać mrok. Patrzyłem jak powoli mijają sekundy. Fleur chwyciła moją dłoń i zacisnęła ją mocno. Krew rozmazała się na tarczy zegarka.

Była 10:10 i czterdzieści dziewięć sekund, kiedy umarłem.

Mam nadzieję, że Fleur umarła tak szybko jak ja.

* * *

**PORANEK**

Przebudziłem się ze snu – tego samego Snu, co zawsze – i wyjrzałem przez okno obok mojego łóżka. Chciałem złapać pierwsze promienie pierwszego poranka mojego odnowionego życia, tak jak zawsze to robiłem

Tylko tym razem coś było nie tak. Sen był inny, zmieniony i pamiętam dlaczego. Nigdy nie pamiętałem umierania z taką klarownością. Pomacałem swój brzuch, by upewnić się, że nie ma w nim dziury po mieczu.

Byłem cały. Żyłem – i byłem wkurwiony.

Ostatnia godzina jeszcze się nie wydarzyła. Dopiero zaczynała się dziać.

Dobrze. Nie, nie dobrze. To było inne. To było złe. To było _niemożliwe._

Wyglądało na to, że coś _nowego_ dołączyło do zabawy.

Warknąłem ze złości, a moje dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

_Co, do kurwy nędzy, sobie ze mną pogrywa?_

_

* * *

_

By zostawić komentarz naciśnij na przycisk _**Review this Story/Chapter**_. Napisz komentarz, a potem naciśnij na _**Submit**_.


	3. Rozdział 03

**Disclaimer:** This is a translation of joe6991 fic Harry Potter and the Wastelands of Time. The idea is his. All Harry Potter characters/places/items/etc. belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Ogłoszenie:** Poniższy tekst jest tłumaczeniem opowiadania Harry Potter and the Wastelands of Time autorstwa joe6991. Pomysł i realizacja są jego. Wszystkie postacie/miejsca/przedmioty/itp. związane z uniwersum Harry'ego Potter'a należą do J.K. Rowling.

Za betowanie dziękuje **MichiruK.**

**

* * *

**

**ROZDZIAŁ 03 – **_**Budząc się jeszcze raz**_

_Jeśli powstaniesz choć jeden raz więcej niż upadłeś,_

_uda ci się._

— _chińskie przysłowie_

_

* * *

_

Leżałem na swym łóżku, wpatrując się w błękit nieba za oknem. Bębniłem palcami po materacu i zastanawiałem się, co się właściwie wydarzyło. Po chwili wyciągnąłem rękę po okulary leżące na komódce obok łóżka.

Skóra na mojej dłoni i ramieniu _wirowała_ i _rozciągała się_. Na pewno byłem na początku – tam, gdzie byłem zaledwie godzinę temu. I jeżeli moje ciało jeszcze się przyzwyczajało do sytuacji, oznaczało to, że już niedługo nadejdzie ból podróży w czasie.

Zakląłem, wygrzebałem się z łóżka i stanąłem na chwiejnych nogach, biorąc głęboki oddech oraz ignorując swędzenie i wzrastające ciśnienie w mych oczach – znaki nadciągającej agonii – i wytoczyłem się z pokoju wprost do łazienki.

Umywalka z zielonej porcelany, którą wyciągnąłem ze ściany ledwo godzinę temu, była cała i nieuszkodzona. Spojrzałem na siebie w lustrze – wciąż młody, wciąż _nowy_, jednakże moje ciało poruszało się szybciej, coraz szybciej. Nie. Nie poruszało się. _Pędziło_. To było denerwujące.

I, jak się okazało, było to ostatnie z moich zmartwień.

Moja klatka piersiowa i boki swędziały jak diabli. Ściągnąłem piżamę, by rzucić okiem na skórę w tych miejscach, ignorując rosnący cały czas ciśnienie za moimi gałkami.

— Nie, no… — wyszeptałem, wpatrując się w długą, zakrzywioną niczym rogalik bliznę tuż nad moim sercem. Skóra była biała i świeża, jakby dopiero co się zagoiła. Byłem gotów się założyć, że ta blizna pasowałaby do ostrza, które przebiło mnie zaledwie pięć minut temu.

— Pięć minut temu i za jedną godzinę od teraz — wyszeptałem. — Co mogło to uczynić…?

Nigdy – absolutnie nigdy – nie przywlokłem ze sobą niczego innego, poza własną duszą i niezliczoną ilością zamazanych wspomnień. Nie mam na to żadnego wpływu – umowa była zawarta na kolejną szansę, by wrócić i spróbować ponownie. Nie powinienem mieć tej nowej blizny, gdyż należy ona do przyszłości, która się jeszcze nie wydarzyła.

_Czasem nie można manipulować w ten sposób! Nie przeciwko mnie! Nie tak!_

Nie miałem więcej czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać – ból związany z Powrotem wreszcie mnie dopadł. Miałem tylko kilka sekund, by porwać ręcznik i zagryźć go między zębami, zanim świat eksplodował w oślepiającym, białym, gorącym _ogniu_, który zaćmił wszystko, wszystkie wspomnienia, cały _czas_.

Tym razem nie wyciągnąłem umywalki ze ściany – _wyrwałem_ draństwo, a ciepła i zimna woda zaczęła pryskać na kafelki łazienki Dursley'ów. Upadłem na kolana, a potem na plecy, cały czas trzymając umywalkę.

Leżałem tam przez jakiś czas, zmęczony i obolały. To nie powinno wydarzyć się ponownie tak szybko. Żałuję, że musiało w ogóle się wydarzyć. Nie mam na myśli, że wolałbym umrzeć i pozostać martwym, ale to zaczyna być… męczące.

I za każdym razem ból jest gorszy, coraz gorszy. Każdy kolejny raz sprawia, że wydaje się, iż poprzednia podróż była całkiem przyjemna.

* * *

_Jak nazywają to uczucie?_

_Wiesz, o które mi chodzi… to uczucie, kiedy jesteś pewien, że już tu byłeś, że to wszystko już raz się wydarzyło._

_Déjà vu, tak?_

_Tak… chciałbym mieć odpowiednio ironiczny komentarz na temat absurdalności __déjà vu._

_Nauczyłem się już w jakimś stopniu to blokować, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi. Żyję w prawie permanentnym stanie __déjà vu, który kręci mi w głowie i zabiera całą przyjemność i zabawę z życia. Chodzi o to, że ja wiem – lub też mogę zgadnąć – co się wydarzy. I gdzie w tym zabawa?_

_Coś się jednak zmienia. Ale niekoniecznie na lepsze._

_Nienawidzę tej wojny._

_

* * *

_

Po paru minutach spędzonych na leżeniu na podłodze udało mi się stanąć na nogi i, poprzez tryskającą wodę, spojrzałem w lustro na samego siebie.

Moje oczy krwawiły.

Dwie strużki krwi ściekały z moich oczu po policzkach i do kącików ust niczym łzy. Dobra, to przelało czarę. Byłem naprawdę wkurzony. I wyglądałem dostatecznie złowrogo, by było to uzasadnione. W każdym razie, nabrałem w dłonie trochę wody, by spłukać twarz, i wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy dotknęła ona mych obolałych oczu. Nie wiem czemu – być może wysiłek związany z podróżą w czasie zniszczył parę naczynek krwionośnych lub coś w ten deseń – ale bolały jak diabli.

Oczyściłem się najlepiej jak umiałem. Bądź co bądź, za dwanaście minut miałem rozmawiać z jabłkami i różami, z Tonks. Westchnąłem, próbując uspokoić skołatane nerwy.

Ta istota, która mnie zabiła, nie powinna istnieć, a rany, które mi zadała – szczególnie tę przez serce – nie powinny zostawić blizn w przeszłości… Byłem zagubiony – większości tej gadki związanej z podróżowaniem w czasie kompletnie nie rozumiałem. Mogłem to robić, przeżyć podróż, ale wiedzieć jak _dokładnie_ to wszystko działa, jakich praw trzeba przestrzegać, a które można złamać… cóż, tutaj wiedziałem tyle samo, co Mugol o magii.

— Jego celem byłem ja — wymamrotałem, wracając do pokoju, by się przebrać. — Dopadł Fleur, ale tylko dlatego, że stała na jego drodze…

Człowiek, którego podpaliłem, który próbował zabić Fleur, robił to z zupełnie innych, niezwiązanych i – mówiąc szczerze – _mniejszych_ powodów niż moje najnowsze zmartwienie.

— Cholera — zakląłem, zakładając te same dżinsy, w których umarłem nie tak dawno temu i za około pół godziny od teraz.

_Myśl, Harry, rozwiąż zagadkę… umierałeś na gorsze sposoby._

— Ale nigdy nie zachowałem blizn. — Usiadłem na łóżku, by założyć skarpetki i buty do biegania. Za jakąś minutę pójdę „pożyczyć" zegarek Dudley'a, a potem udam się zobaczyć z Tonks. Tak sprawy miały się toczyć. Nowa blizna na mojej klatce swędziała i bolała.

— Dobra, pogłówkujmy… zły gość, coś brzydkiego jak cholera, chciało cię widzieć martwym – i zobaczyło całkiem skutecznie. Dlaczego? Wiedziało, że będziesz na Pokątnej, kiedy tam będziesz – obserwowało cię?

To wszystko miało związek z czasem, z Czasem – tego jestem pewien. Nie zawsze pamiętam wszystko to, co bym chciał, kiedy przenoszę się w to lato po moim piątym roku, ale na pewno nie zapomniałbym istoty, która przebiła Fleur i moje serce.

— _Tempus fugit_… — wyszeptałem, zagłębiając się w mrocznych myślach, które wydawały się mieć sens. — Czas ucieka… czas, czas, czas…

Me westchnienia i wspomnienia rozrzucone są niczym prochy na wyjących pustkowiach czasu, na Końcu Świata, poza wypalonymi stepami Oblivici.

Na podstawie mojej nowej blizny, mogłem wywnioskować, że przywlokłem coś ze sobą do tego świata. Przywlokłem przez wyrwę w czasie i rzeczywistości stworzonej, kiedy umarłem… Jakiś _koszmar_ udał się za mną do teraz, do tego czasu – i po raz pierwszy, po tych wszystkich nowych początkach… ukazało się, i to w ciągu tej ostatniej godziny, która się jeszcze nie wydarzyła.

— Dlaczego teraz…?

Robiłem to tyle razy, zawiodłem świat tyle razy, poległem przed wrogami starymi i nowymi, dlaczego teraz ten stwór ukazuje swój paskudny łeb? I dlaczego teraz chce mnie widzieć martwym? Przecież i tak skończę tutaj – a więc dlaczego?

Ale to pytanie nic dla mnie nie znaczyło, gdyż wiedziałem, że tym razem będę gotowy. Nie użyłem magii ostatnim razem, gdyż mogłem zostać wyśledzony przez Ministerstwo – ale teraz chciałem odpowiedzi i mogłem wykiwać ich na wystarczającą ilość czasu, by usunąć Namiar później, jeżeli musiałbym się ujawnić za wcześnie.

Być może to gniew przemawiał przeze mnie, ale podobało mi się to, co mówił. Nazywam się Harry Potter i nie będzie ze mną pogrywał jakiś tam potwór z ostrym mieczem w dłoni.

Była 09:43, kiedy wyszedłem z domu, z plecakiem zarzuconym na ramię. Powiodłem nieufnie wzrokiem wzdłuż Privet Drive, po czym przeszedłem przez ścieżkę i przeskoczyłem przez krzak i murek.

_Czerwony samochód_, pomyślałem, opierając się o murek z uczuciem déjà vutak silnym, że nie mogłem go zignorować.

Kilka sekund później czerwony Sedan przejechał obok, strasząc kota Pani Figg i wyganiając go spod zaparkowanego samochodu. Zwierzak pognał obok kamienia, na którym stała Tonks pod swoją peleryną, i wskoczył na mur, po czym zniknął w krzakach. Poczekałem na syreny policyjne, które zabrzmiały parę sekund później, i odchrząknąłem.

— Wiem, że tam jesteś — powiedziałem, patrząc na kamień, na którym wiedziałem, że stoi Tonks. — Nie przywitasz się, Tonks?

Usłyszałem odgłos szybko wciąganego powietrza i szelest materiału. Ciepłe powietrze zafalowało dookoła mnie, kiedy się zbliżyła. Poczułem zapach jabłek i białych róż, świeżych – i kojących.

— Harry — wyszeptał szybko mój ochroniarz z Zakonu Feniksa. — Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja? Czekaj chwilę – zgadłeś! To mógłby być ktokolwiek, nawet Mundungus! Po prostu wiedziałeś, że ktoś tu będzie.

— No jasne — odpowiedziałem, odgrywając swoją część i cały czas rozglądając się dookoła i spoglądając za siebie. Blizna nad moim sercem _swędziała_ jak diabli i bolało, kiedy próbowałem ją drapać –świeżo zagojoną i delikatną. Czemu moje blizny nie mogą być po prostu zwykłymi bliznami?

O 09:45 i dwadzieścia osiem sekund, kiedy wiedziałem, że nikt poza Tonks nie patrzy, wyjąłem swoją Pelerynę Niewidkę i zarzuciłem ją na nas.

— Harry!

— Nikt mnie nie widział, poza tobą. I, dzięki temu, nikt nie zobaczy mnie rozmawiającego z powietrzem.

Nie kłóciła się z tym. — Tylko się nie oddalaj — ostrzegła. — Jestem tutaj, by mieć cię na oku.

— Nie masz niczego lepszego do roboty? — zapytałem. — Podoba ci się to, co obserwujesz? – dodałem lekkim tonem, z nutką flirtu w głosie, chociaż wcale tak się nie czułem. — Nie możesz mnie „mieć na oku", kiedy jestem niewidzialny — powiedziałem i uniosłem przód jej peleryny, zarzucając go za jej włosy koloru różowej gumy balonowej.

Nie mogłem powstrzymać dreszczu, który przebiegł przez moje ramiona, kiedy dotknąłem jej twarzy – ciepłej i delikatnej i zawsze, ponad wszystkim, były tam _jabłka_ i _róże_.

Pamiętałem siebie, stojącego tutaj nie tak dawno temu i wspominającego to, jak patrzyłem jak umiera ta kobieta… Czas to czas, co nie? Cokolwiek to oznacza. Zawsze pamiętam te złe wspomnienia o wiele lepiej niż dobre. Czy to znaczy, że mam nie po kolei w głowie? Ale jestem już za stary, by się tym naprawdę przejmować…

Potrząsnąłem głową – wyplątując się z plątaniny wspomnień Wtedy i Teraz. Miałem tylko piętnaście lat,więc nie byłem taki znowu stary.

— Przytulnie — odezwałem się tak jak wcześniej. _Harry, jesteś trochę blady_.

Tonks wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. — Harry, jesteś trochę blady. Czujesz się dobrze?

— Myślałem o pewnych sprawach, Tonks — odpowiedziałem. — Złe wspomnienia. — _Patrzeć jak umierasz_. Rozkoszowałem się jej zapachem – sądzę, że zmysł powonienia jest moim najsilniejszym zmysłem – a jej jabłka i róże kręciły mi w głowie cały czas. — Tęskniłem za tobą.

Ostatnim razem nie chciałem tego powiedzieć głośno – tym razem jednak miałem na to ochotę.

— Ha, cóż, ja też za tobą tęskniłam — odparła z uśmiechem. Jej włosy po chwili zmieniły się w matowy brąz. – Za nim też tęskni.

A, tak, Syriusz. Jesteś kolejnym nagrobkiem, tonącym w morzu krwi, co nie? Przykro mi, tak mi przykro. Chciałbym odmienić przeszłość, ale zaczynam sądzić, że to życzenie głupca…

— Masz worki pod oczami, Harry Potterze — powiedziała Tonks, próbując poprawić nastrój. — Źle sypiasz?

— Sypiam dobrze — skłamałem, zastanawiając się, co by się stało z moimi oczami, jeżeli zostałbym zmuszony do kolejnej podróży. Nie mam wpływu na podróż w czasie – odbywa się ona, kiedy umieram, kiedy Voldemort wciąż żyje i kiedy świat kończy się w okolicach moich dwudziestych czwartych urodzin. Podróż sprawiła, że krwawiły ostatnim razem. Zastanawiam się, ile jeszcze podróży potrzeba, by _eksplodowały_?

Sądzę, że ludzkie ciało nie powinno być rozpędzane powyżej prędkości światła – szczególnie dwa razy w przeciągu jednej godziny. No cóż… zastanowię się nad tym, kiedy nie będzie się już dało tego uniknąć

— Kłamczuch z ciebie — wyszeptała Tonks, wysuwając swe czerwone wargi do przodu. Miałem ochotę je pocałować – chwycić ją w talii i przyciągnąć do siebie, jej usta na mych i _posmakować_ tych jabłek i róż. Nie wątpię, że pokazałaby mi różdżką i paroma zaklęciami, gdzie moje miejsce, jeżeli bym spróbował, ale zapewne byłoby to tego warte, gdyż obudziłbym się za godzinę temu, prawdopodobnie na czas, by moje oczy eksplodowały… ale byłoby to tego warte. Umierałem z gorszych powodów i żaden nie był tak przyjemny.

— Nie pytaj. — _O co?_

Spojrzałem na zegarek. 09:47 i trzydzieści sekund.

— O co?

— O to, gdzie się udaję. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

Tonks uniosła brew i, tak jak ostatnim razem, jej włosy przybrały kolor wyblakłej zieleni. — Doprawdy? Gdziekolwiek zmierzasz, ja powinnam udać się za tobą, w odpowiednim dystansie.

— Nie możesz oderwać ode mnie wzroku, co? — odpowiedziałem, postanawiając zmienić trochę rozmowę od ostatniego razu. — Czy może chodzi o ewentualny atak sił zła?

Tonks wyszczerzyła się i przewróciła oczami, które zmieniły kolor z niebieskiego na brązowy, a potem na jasny żółty. Och, rzeczy, których mogłem ją nauczyć – _których ją nauczę_ – o byciu metamorfomagiem. Ledwo co zgłębiła powierzchnie swych zdolności.

— Preferuję tę drugą odpowiedź — odparła. — Takie jest zadanie strażnika, gdybyś nie wiedział.

Przytaknąłem z uśmiechem – czas było ruszać. Miałem umówione spotkanie z potworem, który lubił dźgać ludzi i nie chciałem się spóźnić na morderstwo Fleur.

— A więc dokąd zmierzasz, Harry Potterze, Wybrańcze?

Spaliłbym redakcję _Proroka Codziennego_ do fundamentów, gdyby tylko uszło mi to na sucho – ale akurat nie była to sprawa umieszczona wysoko na mojej liście rzeczy do załatwienia. Myślałem o możliwości, że będę musiał zniknąć, i to szybko, jeżeli ten stwór znów się pojawi. Nie lubię zmian, trochę się ich obawiam, a ten stwór, czymkolwiek był, zaburzył moje plany, które stosowałem od tak dawna… _Zmienił historię, przyszłą historię tego, co się jeszcze nie wydarzyło._

O tak, pomimo uspokajającej obecności Tonks i tych wspaniałych róż, wciąż byłem wkurzony.

— A więc czytasz prasę? Udaję się, by ratować magiczny świat… a mówiąc o ratowaniu świata: _Potete trovarli con Janus antico, sotto i eaves di Latium perseo._

Tonks zmarszczyła brwi w zdziwieniu, a na jej ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. — Harry. Czy to był włoski?

Wyciągnąłem z plecaka kawałek pergaminu i długopis. Zapisałem to, co powiedziałem, tak jak ostatnim razem. To był włoski, kod pewnego rodzaju. Który gwarantował, że później tego lata, Tonks będzie miała szansę mnie odnaleźć. To nie zawsze działało, ale czasami muszę zawierzyć temu czemuś, co ludzie zwą _przeznaczeniem_. Podałem jej świstek pergaminu. Przeznaczenie być może istnieje, ale uważam, że kiedy chodzi o przeszłość, o wspomnienia i o nadzieje na przyszłość, wszyscy tasujemy karty na swoją korzyść – a moja mała notka była asem w rękawie.

— _Potete trovarli con Janus antico, sotto i eaves di Latium perseo._ Proszę cię, zapamiętaj to i strzeż tego. To ważne.

— Dobra. Nie wiedziałam, że znasz inny język. Co takiego powiedziałeś?

Mrugnąłem i przyłożyłem palec do ust, jakbym chował wielką tajemnicę. W pewnym sensie to czyniłem – być może największy i najlepiej strzeżony sekret w całej historii. To będzie pracowite lato. — Nie masz przypadkiem dzisiaj egzaminu praktycznego, Tonks? — spytałem. — Egzaminu na stopień Starszego Aurora?

Tonks zamrugała ze zdziwienia. — Skąd o tym wiesz?

Westchnąłem i powoli potrząsnąłem głową, cały czas walcząc z pragnieniem, by dotknąć jej delikatnej twarzy. Nie mogłem – dla niej wciąż byłem chłopcem, tylko małym Harrym Potterem, którego trzeba pilnować, bo zły i wredny Mroczny Lord miał przybyć, by huknąć, dmuchnąć i miotnąć _Avadą Kedavrą_ na domek…

Wyszczerzyłem się, myśląc w przeszłość i przyszłość, wzdłuż złotawych nici czasu, myśląc o przyczynach i skutkach. Byłem tak samo zagubiony jak inni, być może nawet bardziej niż inni…

— To nie jest pytanie, które powinnaś zadać — odparłem.

— Nie?

— Nie. — Uśmiechnąłem się w – jak sądzę – czarujący sposób. Chociaż zdaje się, że wyglądał bardziej na smutny, trochę samotny – szczególnie w przekrwionych oczach. Nie ważne. — Pytanie, które powinnaś sobie zadać, to jakim cudem ja wiem o znamieniu w kształcie serca po wewnętrznej stronie twojego uda.

Niech Bóg błogosławi ten szczery i zdziwiony wyraz na jej twarzy. I znowu, to byłoby warte umierania i warte tego bólu zaczynania od nowa, byle tylko móc ujrzeć to jeszcze raz.

Ale nie tym razem. Szybko zrobiłem krok w tył, kryjąc się pod swoją peleryną, zanim Tonks mogła mnie schwycić i ukręcić mi kark.

I poszedłem w dal, by uratować życie, by stoczyć walkę z potworem, by rozpocząć moją wojnę.

* * *

_This is my life – and it ain't a song for the broken hearted. __It's now or never, I ain't gonna live for ever __—_

_Zatrzymam się tutaj. Rozumiesz._

_Za każdym razem, kiedy się Budzę, boli coraz bardziej. Ha ha, dużo bardziej. Sen jest taki sam, zawsze taki sam, lecz ból staje się gorszy. Czy będę musiał go cierpieć po raz kolejny zanim to wszystko się skończy? Za każdym razem mam nadzieję, że może to jest właśnie ten właściwy Czas, ale nigdy nie jest…_

_Nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie piekła gorszego niż to – ta część mego życia – ale ten stwór, który zadźgał mnie i piękną Fleur, musiał skądś przybyć. Piekło to nazwa równie dobra jak każda inna dla mrocznych miejsc pomiędzy Wtedy i Teraz, wewnątrz Snu._

_Piekło – czemu nie – gdyż nigdy nie widziałem Nieba w tym, co muszę uczynić. Tylko szaleńców i demony… pośród których nie czuję się obco._

_

* * *

_

Była 10:05 i piętnaście sekund, kiedy wyszedłem z _Apteki Ślimaki i Pędraki_ z pęcherzem buchorożca w dłoniach i w połowie wypalonym papierosem, zwisającym z kącika ust. Mniej więcej byłem na czas, plus minus parę sekund, i udałem się wzdłuż ulicy, w kierunku Gringotta, wlewając paliwo z zapalniczki do pęcherza, który zakupiłem.

Moje nerwy były napięte do ostatnich granic, ale na zewnątrz utrzymywałem maskę spokoju, z której byłem dumny. Trochę jednak paranoicznie powłóczyłem wzrokiem po każdej twarzy, którą mijaem i która mijała mnie, cały czas zastanawiając się czy potwór z szarą, żyłkowatą skórą i ostrymi, gnijącymi kłami nie krył się pośród normalnych ludzi dookoła mnie. Zastanawiam się ilu ludzi musi martwić się czymś takim w dzień powszedni? Ja, moja osoba i niżej podpisany – wymieniając tylko kilku – tak sądzę.

O 10:07 i czterdzieści trzy sekundy ujrzałem Fleur Delacour po raz pierwszy tego dnia – przeszłe życia się nie liczą, one nie istnieją, nie powinny zostawiać blizn – i wiedziałem, że w przeciągu dwóch najbliższych minut albo ja zginę, albo ona zginie, albo wywołam niezły bajzel na Ulicy Pokątnej.

Wyglądała jak zawsze wspaniale, jak zawsze okrutnie piękna, tak jak ostatnim razem i za każdym poprzednim… Tym razem nie zapomniałem jak jest piękna. Nie, po prostu nie. Tonks to jabłka i białe róże, i wszelkie rodzaje przyjemności. Fleur to truskawki i świeży deszcz, i wszelkiego rodzaju doskonałości…

_Przekleństwo na brzemię wyboru_, pomyślałem.

Wyciągnąłem swoją różdżkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni, nadal w drugiej ręce trzymając w pogotowiu napełniony pęcherz buchorożca. Przybyłem z przyszłości więcej niż raz, z powrotem do teraz, ale teraz nie miałem pojęcia, co się wydarzy w najbliższej minucie. Wiedziałem, co powinno się wydarzyć, ale miecz rozcinający mnie na pół i przeszywający moje serce, otworzył mi oczy na możliwość, że nie wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem…

Już prawie czas – ha ha, czas.

Człowiek skrywający się w fałdach swojej czarnej szaty, Śmierciożerca chcący zabić Fleur, wyłonił się z Ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, na którą cienie rzucały dachy stojących przy niej budynków. Miał uniesioną różdżkę i celował nią prosto w tę francuską piękność, kiedy schodziła po chłodnych, marmurowych schodach Banku Gringotta.

Była 10:08, zwykła chwila w czasie, po prostu drobny moment w wielkim starym świecie…

— _AVADA KEDAVRA_!

Byłem przygotowany na tę chwilę, nawet kiedy Fleur sięgała instynktownie po swoją różdżkę, a tłum gapiów zamarł, ja byłem gotowy i szybki. Już się poruszyłem. Napęczniały pęcherz, który trzymałem w dłoni, zawirował w powietrzu i eksplodował tłustą cieczą na twarzy zamaskowanego człowieka.

Machnął różdżką, a klątwa z niej wystrzelona przeleciała obok Fleur i uderzyła w ornamentowane drzwi Gringotta tuż za dziewczyną. Wygięły się one pod wpływem potęgi zaklęcia, duże kawałki płonącego żelaza i marmuru poleciały dookoła, a Fleur rzuciła się na ziemię.

Znowu byłem bohaterem.

I tak jak ostatnim razem, rzuciłem resztką swojego papierosa w powietrze – wprost na twarz niedoszłego mordercy. Jego skóra i szata zapłonęły niebieskim ogniem. Wrzasnął, upuścił różdżkę i upadł na ziemię, próbując ugasić płomienie.

Tajemniczy napastnik Fleur leżał, ponownie unieszkodliwiony. Nie będę udawał, że nie czuję satysfakcji za każdym razem, kiedy podpalam tego dupka, ale to tylko moja mroczna strona przemawia przez ten cały chaos…

I miałem większe problemy, niż moja sadystyczna natura, czyż nie?

Za około czterdzieści pięć sekund miałem być martwy. Ostatnim razem z czarującym uśmiechem pomogłem Fleur stanąć na nogi – tym razem nie byłem tak rycerski, ignorując ją zupełnie i cofając się o krok z różdżką w pogotowiu, oczekując swojego własnego, tajemniczego napastnika.

_Gdzie jesteś, ty przebrzydły draniu?_

— 'Arry Potter — odezwała się Fleur, wstając o własnych siłach. — Co się-? Uratowałeś mnie!

Nikogo nie było dookoła, nikt nie stał w odległości uderzenia, ani nie miał przy sobie miecza o ostrzu długim na cztery stopy. Tylko tłum, który schylił głowy i próbował umknąć w czasie próby odebrania Fleur życia. Aurorzy już pędzili w dół ulicy, by zapanować nad sytuacją i nad płonącym facetem na bruku przed Śmiertlenym Nokturnem.

Nikogo – żadnego człowieka, żadnej _rzeczy_.

— Witam, panno Delacour — powiedziałem, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na nią. Moja różdżka zadrżała, moc wibrowała poprzez drewno. Byłem gotowy uwolnić piekło. — Wszystko w porządku?

I oto było – a właściwie coś było. Nie potwór z mieczem, ale coś, co było nie na miejscu. Pomiędzy Fleur a mną, na środku placu, wisiała w powietrzu… _dziura_. W powietrzu, około trzech stóp nad ziemią, cienka wyrwa nicości, zwykła dziura w materiale rzeczywistości, tam, gdzie spodziewałem się ujrzeć potwora dzierżącego miecz.

Podszedłem parę kroków, kompletnie nie mając pojęcia na co patrzę.

— Wszystko w porządku, 'Arry — odpowiedziała Fleur, patrząc na mnie, cała blada i roztrzęsiona. Jej oczy wodziły od zniszczonych drzwi banku do leżącego na ziemi człowieka, który dopiero teraz zaczął radzić sobie z płomieniami. Prawy rekaw jej bluzki poszarpał się w czasie upadku. Jej skóra była poharatana i krwawiła.

— Widzisz to? — zapytałem ją, wskazując ręką na wyrwę wiszącą w powietrzu, i cały czas pilnując się na wypadek niespodziewanych ataków.

— Co mam widzieć?

Była szeroka na około dłoń, a jej krawędzie świeciły intensywnym niczym błyskawica niebieskim kolorem. Wyciągnąłem dłoń i _dotknąłem_ tego tuż na krawędzi. Przecięło koniuszek mojego palca bez żadnego problemu i jasna strużka krwi pociekła po mej dłoni. Cofnąłem się o krok.

Jednakże byłem zaintrygowany. Spojrzałem do wewnątrz tej rzeczy, czymkolwiek była, i nie ujrzałem nic poza ciemnością. Poczułem chłód – lodowaty, zamarzający chłód. Zmrożony do kości spojrzałem w otchłań, do wnętrza _rany_, która nie powinna istnieć, i zostałem zahipnotyzowany przez to cholerstwo.

_Nic dobrego nie może z tego wyniknąć_, pomyślałem. I naszła mnie myśl, szybko z resztą zapomniana: _Oto koniec tej gry._

— 'Arry, co mam widzieć?

To coś odwróciło moją uwagę – zauroczyło mnie – i nie zauważyłem ruchu Fleur zanim było za późno. Ruszyła w moją stronę i przeszła _wprost przez_ wiszącą w powietrzu wyrwę, która przed chwilą bez problemu przecięła mój palec.

Zachłysnąłem się i rzuciłem do przodu, by ją powstrzymać, obawiając się, że zostanie przecięta w pół, lub coś jeszcze gorszego.

Fleur przeszła wprost przez wyrwę w – jak sądzę – rzeczywistości cała i zdrowa. Jej piękna twarz była na wprost mojej, zatroskana i wciąż trochę przestraszona, ale cała i nie okazująca oznak, że widziała lub choćby poczuła ciemność, przez którą przeszła.

_Gdzie był mój przeklęty morderca?_

— 'Arry?

— Ja… umm… — odchrząknąłem. — Cześć, Fleur.

Uśmiechnęła się, a jej twarz rozpromieniła się natychmiast. — Już raz się przywitałeś.

— Tak? Rozproszyłaś mnie, stojąc tak blisko i wyglądając tak dobrze.

Fleur zaśmiała się, a jej oczy zabłysły i wtedy przybyli Aurorzy.

— Co się stało? — zapytał mężczyzna z przodu, celując swoją różdżką w cokolwiek, co mogłoby się poruszać. Jego młodsza partnerka robiła to samo, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy mnie rozpoznała.

— Zostałam zaatakowana przez tego człowieka — odpowiedziała Fleur, występując naprzód i wskazując na dymiącą postać, leżącą tuż przed wejściem na Śmiertelny Nokturn. Ciało, które było widać – twarz i ręce – były mozaiką stopionej i popękanej skóry. Okaleczony mężczyzna powoli czołgał się w stronę swojej różdżki. — Uzyl Klatwy Usmiercajacej i, jak mozecie zobaczyc, chybil. _Merde, to bylo blisko!_

I oto była jedna z rzeczy, które kocham u Fleur – które znajduję naprawdę słodkimi. Zawsze gdy jest rozzłoszczona albo naprawdę w coś zaangażowana, jej akcent uwidocznia się i prawie nie można jej zrozumieć.

— _Stupefy_ — powiedział dowódca Aurorów i promień czerwonego światła uderzył napastnika Fleur, który opadł na ziemię nieprzytomny. — Zakuj go, Bryson. Dobrze, weźmiemy go do aresztu, panno…?

— Fleur Izabelle Delacour.

— Panno Delacour — powtórzył Auror, kiedy jego partnerka zakuwała człowieka. — Już wszystko w porządku. Mamy go.

Podejrzewam, że urok wili, który emitowała Fleur, trochę wpłynął na tego mężczyznę, skoro wypiął pierś i położył na jej ramieniu rękę w – jak się domyślam – geście uspokojenia. Nigdy nie byłem zazdrosnym człowiekiem. Czy to byłoby zbyt brutalne, gdybym urwał mu tą dłoń? Być może.

— Będziemy potrzebowali w Ministerstwie pani zaznań tak szybko jak to będzie możliwe. Do tego czasu wezmę pani adres zamieszkania oraz adres Seci Fiuu i będziemy w kontakcie.

— Dobrze.

Auror wyczarował pergamin i, używając koniuszka swojej różdżki, zanotował adres Fleur, który mu podała. — Data urodzenia? — zapytał jeszcze.

— Piętnasty listopad 1977 roku.

— Dobrze, dziękuję. Zobaczymy się jeszcze dziś.

— Będę popołudniu.

— Doskonale – teraz, czy widział pan całe zajście, panie…?

Zauważył mnie – a sądziłem, że ma oczy wpatrzone tylko w Fleur. Wciąż rozglądając się dookoła i pilnując przed potworami ze szpiczastymi ostrzami i temu podobnymi, wystąpiłem obok Fleur, pilnując, by stać daleko od tej _wyrwy_ unoszącej się w powietrzu za mną. Nie zraniła Fleur i ona jej nie widziała. Ja natomiast ją widziałem i teraz mój palec pobolewał od ostrego niczym brzytwa brzegu.

— Potter. Harry Potter — odpowiedziałem i patrzyłem jak mężczyzna przygląda mi się uważniej, a jego oczy wędrują bezwiednie ku mojemu czołu. — Tak, ten Harry Potter – i nie, nie występuję na przyjęciach dla dzieci.

— Er… czy widziałeś tego człowieka atakującego Pannę Delacour? Czy zeznasz to wobec prawomocnego sądu?

— Oczywiście, że tak — zgodziłem się, potakując głową i spodziewając się, że w każdej chwili może przebić mnie miecz. Wyglądało jednak, że potwór nie zamierzał się pojawić. Jakie to… rozczarowujące?

— Cody – druga Auror, Bryson, zawołała z wejścia na Śmiertelny Nokturn. — Ten tutaj ma Mroczny Znak. To Śmierciożerca.

— Och, Merlinie… — odparł Auror Cody, patrząc na moje czoło, a potem na Fleur. Odpowiedziało mu zimne spojrzenie i lekkie uniesienie brwi. Zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok. — Nie możemy tego wyciszyć, panie Potter — powiedział — ale pan i panna Delacour powinniście opuścić to miejsce, kiedy jeszcze możecie, zanim _Prorok_ się tu zjawi. W każdym razie i tak będziemy potrzebowali państwa zeznań.

Przytaknąłem, nie mając ochoty na spotkanie z Ritą Skeeter czy jej współpracownikami. Już dość było w gazetach wiadomości o mnie, z całą masą nowych tuż po wakacjach, jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. — I je dostaniesz. Poziom Drugi. Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Pojawię się tam po lunchu. — Po lunchu nie będzie mnie już w kraju, ale Auror Cody nie musiał tego wiedzieć.

Uwierzył w to – bądź co bądź, byłem Harrym Potterem, Wybrańcem – po czym kiwnął mi głową, uśmiechnął się do Fleur i oddalił, by dołączyć do swojej partnerki, kiedy tłum, wyczuwając, że zagrożenie minęło, zaczął powoli zbierać się, by zobaczyć, co się stało. Większość z ciekawskich patrzyła na mnie, a w ich oczach widziałem, że mnie rozpoznali.

— Zmierzałem do Gringotta, Fleur — powiedziałem, odwracając się do dziewczyny. Ona i ja byliśmy prawie tego samego wzrostu. Myślę, że ostatnim razem też to zauważyłem, zanim zostałem zabity, ale nie jestem tego pewien. W każdym razie, była odrobinę wyższa i o wiele piękniejsza, ale mnie czekał skok wzrostu w okolicach stycznia – obiecuję, możecie na podstawie tego ustawiać zegarki – i kiedy w końcu będę mógł mieć jakiś porządny zarost na twarzy, będę w stanie odegrać rolę tego twardego przystojniaka. Przynajmniej lubię myśleć, że jestem w stanie.

— Dopiero co stamtąd wyszłam — odparła Fleur. — Akurat mam poranną przerwę i szłam po kawę, kiedy ten atak… dlaczego ten człowiek miałby mnie zaatakować?

— Ponieważ przeprowadzasz audyt skarbców należących do Śmierciożerców — powiedziałem bez zastanowienia, patrząc na dziurę w powietrzu, którą tylko ja mogłem ujrzeć. Znowu mnie to rozproszyło i zajęło mi chwilę, by zrozumieć, co powiedziałem. Jak mogłem wiedzieć, czym się ona zajmuje? Spojrzała na mnie, jej oczy niepewne, a usta drżące. Nie ma odwrotu – musiałem naprawdę nie zwracać na nic uwagi, skoro pozwoliłem, żeby coś takiego wydostało się z moich ust. — Ministerstwo i Scrimgeour naciskają na gobliny, by to zrobić, a one zrzucają to na nas – na ciebie – by za bardzo nie wkurzać Voldemorta. Gobliny to… przebiegłe dranie.

— 'Arry, skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

— To samo wydarzyło się w czasie poprzedniej wojny — powiedziałem, co w zasadzie było prawdą. — Wielu z pracowników banku, którzy byli czarodziejami, stało się celem z powodu majstrowania przy finansach Voldemorta.

— Och… rozumiem. — Nie rozumiała, nie do końca. Oddaliłem jednak jej pytania na jakiś czas.

— No… udaję się do Gringotta, chcesz iść tam ze mną?

— Muszę już wracać — odparła Fleur, kładąc swe dłonie na mych ramionach. — Dziękuje ci, 'Arry, za uratowanie mnie — powiedziała i pocałowała mnie najpierw w jeden, a potem w drugi policzek.

Merlinie, truskawki mogą mi zakręcić w głowie…

— Ach — wydukałem , czując łaskotki w miejscu, gdzie mnie pocałowała. — Ach, dla ciebie Fleur, gotów jestem pojedynkować się z samym Mrocznym Lordem.

Roześmiała się – wyglądało na to, że udało mi się przebić przez jej zimną powłokę. Zawsze sądziłem, że jej wyniosłość była bardziej zasłoną niż czymś innym, co skrywało prawdziwą ćwierćwilę. Zamilkłem na chwilę, nigdy wcześniej tak nie pomyślałem, prawdopodobnie była to jedna z tych zamazanych myśli, należących do przyszłości. Uchwyciłem się jej…

Pierwszy raz ujrzałem Fleur i pierwszy raz z nią rozmawiałem w tą noc, kiedy Czara Ognia wyrzuciła moje nazwisko. Nie uwierzyła mi, tak jak wielu, kiedy zaprzeczyłem, że umieściłem swoje imię w Czarze. W czasie tego roku pozostała chłodną i niedostępną. Parę razy przeprowadziliśmy krótkie i grzecznościowe rozmowy. Ale w czasie Drugiego Zadania uratowałem jej siostrę, Gabrielle, i ujrzałem więcej niż tą chłodną i wyniosłą zewnętrzną maskę, za którą kryła się przed światem i ukrywała jak bardzo jest samotna.

Myślę, że Fleur zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo potrafi być onieśmielająca – w szczególności dla mężczyzn, a wiele kobiet widziało w niej zagrożenie. Była oszałamiająca i wspaniała. Wiele kobiet było o to zazdrosnych, no i jaką ciekawą rozmowę można prowadzić z mężczyzną, która ślini się na twój widok?

Moje myśli zaczęły uciekać… Fleur mnie pociągała, ale podziwiałem ją także w taki sposób, w jaki może to uczynić tylko taki sam odludek jak ona. Żadne z nas nigdzie nie pasowało i nigdy pasować nie będzie – nie na tym świecie, nie w tym czasie.

— Pojedynkujesz się z Mrocznymi Lordami nawet wtedy, kiedy mnie nie ma, nie?

Wyszczerzyłem zęby, wciąż patrząc na dziurę wiszącą w powietrzu. Była już mniejsza. Patrzyłem jak się kurczy i zatraca… Cokolwiek to było i jakkolwiek zostało stworzone, teraz było odczyniane. Ostre niczym brzytwa, niebieskawe brzegi płowiały, a wyrwa zapadała się w sobie niczym zamek w dżinsach. Poszedłem razem z Fleur w stronę Gringotta, machając ręką w powietrzu przede mną.

Nie było tam niczego.

— Mroczni Lordowie, Śmierciożercy, Smoki, Dementorzy… pokaż mi coś, co chce mnie zabić i można zapisać to wielką literą, a postaram się.

Fleur ponownie się zaśmiała. — Próbujesz mi zaimponować swoim heroizmem, 'Arry?

Wciąż rozglądałem się za potworem gotowym mnie zabić, ale nic nie widziałem i miałem uczucie, że dzisiaj nic już się nie stanie. Wątpię jednak, bym po raz ostatni ujrzał to coś, co odesłało mnie na początek. Blizna na moim sercu była bolącym przypomnieniem, by od teraz spać z jednym okiem otwartym.

Zaoferowałem Fleur swoje ramię, które zostało przyjęte, kiedy szliśmy poprzez kawałki gruzu i drzwi prowadzących do banku. Gobliny dopiero teraz zaczęły czyścić wejście, otwierając resztkę drzwi na oścież, by klienci mogli wchodzi i wychodzić bez przeszkód. Kłóciły się między sobą w swoim surowym języku, łypiąc oczyma na nieprzytomnego człowieka, którego Aurorzy wlekli przez ulicę.

— Zaimponować tobie? Nie, nie, jestem na to zbyt skromny — Zamilkłem na chwilę. — Zaimponowałem ci?

Fleur uśmiechnęła się. Czy wspominałem już jak ona promienieje? Jaka jest _seksowna_? — Oui — odpowiedziała i ponownie pocałowała mój policzek, kiedy weszliśmy do banku.

Była 10:17 i czterdzieści dwie sekundy. Żyłem, byłem w dobrym zdrowiu, na mym ramieniu opierała się piękna francuska czarodziejka i musiałem dokonać drobnej wypłaty.

* * *

By zostawić komentarz naciśnij na przycisk _**Review this Story/Chapter**_. Napisz komentarz, a potem naciśnij na _**Submit**_.


	4. Rozdział 04

**Disclaimer:** This is a translation of joe6991 fic Harry Potter and the Wastelands of Time. The idea is his. All Harry Potter characters/places/items/etc. belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Ogłoszenie:** Poniższy tekst jest tłumaczeniem opowiadania Harry Potter and the Wastelands of Time autorstwa joe6991. Pomysł i realizacja są jego. Wszystkie postacie/miejsca/przedmioty/itp. związane z uniwersum Harry'ego Potter'a należą do J.K. Rowling.

Za betowanie dziękuje **MichiruK.**

**

* * *

**

**ROZDZIAŁ 04 – **_**Wojna, lub coś w ten deseń**_

_Strach… jest jutrzejszy. Nikt nie boi się wczoraj._

—_Renata Adler_

_

* * *

_

Nie za wiele można powiedzieć o goblinach. No może poza tym, że ich naród, rozproszony po wszystkich kontynentach zgromadził więcej złota niż dziesięć największy ludzkich narodów razem wziętych. Magicznych i nie-magicznych zarazem. Nie licząc oczywiście złota przechowywanego w parudziesięciu oddziałach Gringotta rozrzuconych po świecie.

Nie. To złoto nie należało do goblinów – było to złoto czarodziejów. Ale gobliny i tak inkasowały niezłe sumy za zarządzanie systemem bankowym czarodziei. Czy ktoś może jednak przewidzieć czy kiedyś nie obróci się to przeciwko ludziom? Czy gobliny nie zwrócą swoich wzbudzających podziw zabezpieczeń przeciwko czarodziejom i w jednym, doskonałym posunięciu, nie doprowadzą do ruiny świata magicznego? Co powstrzymuje ich od złupienia światowej gospodarki?

Nic.

Widziałem już coś takiego więcej niż raz, kiedy wojna zaczynała być naprawdę gorąca i kiedy okazywało się, że świat czarodziejów, że ludzie z magią, sprowadzili na siebie i resztę ludzkości naprawdę mroczną przyszłość. Gobliny zwrócą się – jak zawsze – w stronę powstania i ichnich własnych interesów.

I kto mógłby ich winić? Kiedy świat rozpada się na kawałki dookoła ciebie, kiedy twoje społeczeństwo rozrywa się na strzępy w wewnętrznych walkach nie zwróciłbyś się w stronę tego co znasz i rozumiesz najlepiej?

A dla goblinów tym czymś było złoto.

Już wkrótce pozbawię ich mojego znacznego udziału i dokonam tego zanim Zakon, a w szczególności ten stary mieszający się we wszystko Dumbledore – on i jego przeklęte dobre intencje – mnie dopadną. Tonks – z tym swoim pięknym sercem – zapewne już poinformowała Zakon, że odszedłem w niewidzialną noc.

Wszedłem do Gringotta, przechodząc przez resztki mojego planu pod tytułem Pęcherz-Buchorożca-Pełen-Paliwa-Prosto-W-Twarz-Śmierciożercy. Z Fleur Delacour na ramieniu i ciepłem jej pocałunku na mym policzku. Doszliśmy do wewnętrznych srebrnych drzwi, które zostały przed nami uchylone przez dwójkę goblinów w czerwono-złotych liberiach banku i weszliśmy do przepastnej, marmurowej sali przed nami.

Było dość wcześnie, ledwo co po dziesiątej, ale biznes już się kręcił kiedy prawie setka goblinów siedziała za wysokimi stołami i obsługiwała swoich klientów, ważąc złoto i drogie kamienie na mosiężnych wagach czy też prowadząc ich poprzez dziesiątki drzwi po obu stronach sali.

- Muszę wracać do pracy 'Arry – powiedziała Fleur i zaczęła wyciągać swoje ramię z mojego. – Moja przerwa skończyła się pięć minut temu.

- Zostań przez chwilę – odparłem, zastanawiając się jak najlepiej zrobić to co muszę zrobić. Miałem dość niewyraźne wspomnienia bycia tu wcześniej, czasami – najczęściej więcej razy, prawdę mówiąc – bez Fleur. Tym razem, w tym Czasie, byłem dużo bardziej bezwstydny w stosunku do moich kobiecych towarzyszek. Być może w końcu się nauczyłem przewidywać jak mało czasu posiadałem, biorąc wszystko pod rozwagę.

I nauczyłem się więcej niż raz, w ciężki sposób, że sama praca, bez rozrywki zmienia Harry'ego w pozbawionego skrupułów drania. Czy to było takie złe, czasami, w moim świecie? Może tak, może nie – najprawdopodobniej gdzieś pomiędzy, w detalach, zaraz obok Diabła i jego świty tańczących demonów.

Która jest godzina? 10:21 i piętnaście sekund. Co się zaraz miało wydarzyć, tak myślę, ale nie umiem sobie przypo-

- Fleur – znajomy głos rozległ się nieopodal. – I Harry…

- Siema Bill – zwróciłem się do Billa Weasley'a, który akurat wyłonił się z jednych z drzwi wychodzących z sali. Czyżby ramię Fleur zacisnęło się na moim? Jej postawa zmieniła się – stała się ostrożna i nieczytelna.

- William – powiedziała chłodno Fleur, unosząc lekko brodę. Spodziewałem się ujrzeć szron osadzający się na ciemnych szatach Billa.

W powietrzu zawisła nienaturalna cisza w czasie, której Bill gapił się nasze złączone ramiona, zanim potrząsnął głową. – Dobrze cię widzieć.

- Tak – odparła Fleur, a ja kiwnąłem głową.

- Z kim jesteś tutaj Harry? – zapytał się Bill rozglądając się dookoła. – Czy mama albo tatą są gdzieś tutaj? Albo Ron i Hermiona? – po czym zniżył głos do szeptu. – Strażnicy z Zakonu?

- Prawdę mówiąc zerwałem z nimi, Bill – odpowiedziałem. – Byłem tutaj sam, dopóki nie wpadłem na zewnątrz na Fleur.

- Naprawdę? Słyszałem o jakimś zamieszaniu, jakieś uszkodzenia związane z zaklęciami, gobliny wysłały mnie bym rzucił okiem-

- Zostałam zaatakowana – przerwała mu Fleur. – Nic wielkieg z czym 'Arry nie mógłby sobie poradzić.

- Zaatakowana! Co się stało?

- Śmierciożerca, podpaliłem go, czułem się z tym dobrze, Aurorzy przejęli sprawę… - zacząłem wyliczać wszystko to co się wydarzyło w ostatnich dziesięciu minutach po kolei unosząc palce mojej wolnej ręki. – A tak – powiedziałem unosząc mój szczęśliwy kciuk na końcu by dopełnić piątkę palców – nikt nie dźgnął mnie w serce. Całkiem niezły dzień.

Bill drapał się w brodę, przenosząc wzrok to na mnie, to na Fleur, to znowu na mnie. – Nie wiem, czy nie powinieneś być ostatnią osobą, która może być sama Harry. Czy Dumbledore wie o tym?

- Teraz – odparłem wzruszając ramionami. – Taa, pewnie już wie. Nie ma wątpliwości że ten cały bajzel już rozpala Kwaterę Główną.

- I on nie jest sam – powiedziała chłodno Fleur, kierując ten chłód na Billa Weasley'a. – 'Arry jest ze mną.

Bill zmarszczył brwi i szyderczy uśmiech przemknął przez jego twarz. – Nie powinnaś być teraz w pracy Fleur? – zawrócił się do niej krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

- Po wydarzeniach tego poranka myślę, że mój czas w Gringocie dobiegł końca Williamie – Fleur odpowiedziała i wiedziałem że mówi poważnie pomimo tego, że wyglądała jakby ta myśl dopiero co pojawiła się w jej głowie. – Mój angielski jest już całkiem dobry, nie? Nie ma powodu bym zostawała w Anglii i zajmowała się papierkami.

Twarz Billa poczerwieniała i wzruszył ramionami. – Nie. Nie ma żadnego powodu – odparł, wypluwając każde słowo w jej twarz.

Kolejny z tych ciężkich momentów ciszy zapadł nad nami, a ja stałem tak, uderzając obcasem o marurową posadzkę i uśmiechając się. – Cóż… to jest trochę niezręczne. Być może powinienem już iść i zobaczyć się z którymś z gobl-

- Potowarzyszę ci – przerwała mi Fleur, ciągnąc mnie za ramię i odwracając mnie. – Do widzenia Williamie.

Spojrzałem za siebie, kiedy Fleur ciągnęła mnie w stronę wysokich, marmurowych stołów przy których siedziały gobliny, i ujrzałem czerwoną twarz Billa Weasley'a, który rzucał nam złowrogie spojrzenie po czym udał się w stronę zniszczonych drzwi wejściowych.

- Skończyłam z Billem Weasley'em – powiedziała Fleur i machnęła ręką w powietrzu by to podkreślić. Lekki rumieniec połączony z chłodnym gniewem wykwitł na jej policzkach i spojrzała na mnie z kącika swoich oczu. – Przepraszam 'Arry. To musiało być… niezręczne dla ciebie.

Wzruszyłem ramionami. – Ty i Bill…?

- Między nam kiedyś coś było ale potem on chciał więcej niż byłam gotowa dać w tamtym czasie. Wydarzyło się to parę tygodni temu, a właściwie miesięcy i nie będę patrzyła za siebie.

- Aha. – Czy wiedziałem że Bill się pokaże? Może tak, może nie. Która była godzina? 10:28 i szesnaście sekund. Zapamiętałem to, nie wiem dlaczego, po prostu czułem że powinienem. Czas to czas i całą reszta to te krótkie sekundy pomiędzy chwilami gdzie dzieje się magia. – A więc skończyłaś z Gringottem?

- Myślę że tak – Fleur wyglądała na zadowoloną zmianą tematu. – Po dzisiejszym dniu i tym ataku! _Merde_, ta wojna jest prawdziwa, nie?

- Bardzo, bardzo prawdziwa – odparłem biorąc głęboki oddech. – Źli ludzie i wszystko wkoło…

Fleur ponownie oblała się rumieńcami, ale tym razem był on cieplejszy, a jej oczy nie były tak twarde jak w stosunku do Billa. – Ale oczywiście nie muszę ci opowiadać o wojnie…

Zaśmiałem się. _Moja droga Fleur, prawdziwa wojna musi się dopiero zacząć… i już jestem z dobre pół tuzina kroków za Voldemortem – ale planuje go dogonić._ Czasami inni ludzie są w stanie wydobyć z nas to co najlepsze i Fleur właśnie to robiła ze mną. To co musiałem zrobić, to co _miałem_ zrobić było o wiele lepsze, gdyż miałem ją u swego boku.

- Co planujesz skor nie będziesz już tu pracowała? – zapytałem pomimo, że znałem odpowiedź.

- Wrócę do Francji, a z tamą do domu 'Arry. To tam przecież jest serce, nie?

- Oh, na zawsze i na wieki – przytaknąłem po czym uścisnąłem jej dłoń i spojrzałem oczy kiedy podeszliśmy do jednego z goblinów. – Powiedz mi Fleur, jeżeli mógłbym cię wyciągnąć stąd dzisiaj, bez konieczności przepracowania miesiąca wypowiedzenia, chciałabyś tego?

Fleur zmarszczyła brwi i mała, piękna linia uformowała się między jej oczyma kiedy dotarliśmy do kontuaru. – Oui – odpowiedziała. – Tak.

Posłałem jej uśmiechem, po czym odwróciłem się do zaciekawionego goblina, który zapewne rozpoznał moją sławetną bliznę. Nie uśmiechałem się już jednak – miał na sobie maskę gracza.

- Czy mogę pomóc, panie Pot- zaczął goblin, a jego twarz była wykrzywiona w szyderczym uśmieszku.

- Chce się widzieć z dyrektorem – przerwał mu w wesołym tonie. – W sprawach ważkich i wielce lukratywnych.

Goblin poprawił swoją purpurową liberię. – Przykro mi, ale Dyrektor Forst jest niedostępny w tej chwili. Być może jeżeli złoży pan podanie o spotkanie będzie on w stanie spotkać się z panem – tutaj wyszczerzył swoje żółte kły – później w tym roku.

Próbowałem wyglądać podłamanym na duchu, wyglądać jak piętnastolatek, którym byłem. – Jesteś pewien?

Goblin przytaknął szybko, przygotowany by oddalić mnie z kwitkiem. – Jeżeli są jakieś inne sprawy w których mógłbym pomó-

Znów wszedłem kurduplowi w połowę zdania z oczami pełnymi determinacji oraz pewnym i silnym głosem. – Powołuję się na prawo Palaver'a z Naczelnikiem Forstem Nadzorcą, Dyrektorem Oddziału Banku Gringotta w Londynie. Zgodnie z prawami twej rasy, prawami ojców twych ojców goblinie, ja, Harry James Potter powołuje się na _Traktat Atlantydy_ i wszelkie prawa należne czarodziejom z jego tytułu. _Uznaję Kieł Ragnaroka niezłamanym!_

Pod koniec krzyczałem, a każdy goblin, który mógł mnie słyszeć zaprzestał tego co robił. Kilka z obsługujących ludzi goblinów upuściło monety i drogie kamienie, które sortowało i gapiło się na mnie, sycząc cicho w swoich gardłach. Goblin do którego mówiłem miał oczy wielkości spodków, jego szczęka otwierała i zamykała się bez żadnych dźwięków, a jego kły wbiły się wprost w marmurowy kontuar tuż przede mną.

Nie mogłem ich winić. Mogłem im tylko współczuć.

Właśnie wypowiedziałem największą tajemnicę goblińskiego prawa, którą te przebiegłe dranie skrywały od ponad trzech tysięcy lat. Nie mógłbym ich bardziej zszokować, chyba, że wypowiedziałbym im wojnę – co w zasadzie zrobiłem.

Merlinie weź to wszystko, w pewnym sensie to właśnie zrobiłem…

* * *

_Na własne oczy widziałem, jak płonie świat – zastanawiam się ilu jeszcze ludzi to widzi. Ilu widzi jak delikatny jest ten cały bałagan, który zwiemy społeczeństwem… Cholera, porządny podmuch wiatru może zwalić je z nóg – a Voldemort był pieprzonym huraganem, nadciągającym sztormem._

_Ja też nim byłem – a ma furia była większa._

_Do you think the window burns to light the way back home? A light that warms no matter where we go? What if we were to fall by someone's wicked way…? Still that windows burns, tim__e to slowly turns…_

_Do diabła, znowu wspominałem._

_Zaczynałem czuć, jakby to nigdy nie miało się skończyć – zaczynałem czuć jakby to była norma, kiedy Los blokuje wszelkie wyjścia, a dawno zapomniane legendy zaczynają wygrzebywać się ze swoich płytkich, wodnistych grobów._

_Bycie Harrym Potterem oznaczało bycie gotowym na nie spanie w środku nocy. Bycie przygotowanym i gotowym, by uciszyć cienie skradająca się na progu cywilizacji._

_I czy to nigdy się nie skończy?_

_Może tak, może nie – prawdopodobnie gdzieś pomiędzy._

_Déjà vu, co nie?_

_

* * *

_

Stałem naprzeciw wielkiego pozłacanego okna na szczycie budynku Gringotta, z którego rozpościerał się widok na Ulicę Pokątną, zatłoczoną przez sprzedawców i kupujących, nieświadomych cienia powoli opadającego na świat. Obok mnie stała Fleur, niepewna, acz chętna zadawać pytania, na które jeszcze nie mogłem udzielić odpowiedzi. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Znalazłem się w pięknie urządzonym gabinecie Naczelnika Gringotta, goblina Forsta Nadzorcy. Goblin, który niespełna dziesięć minut temu próbował mnie spławić, przeprowadził nas przez wiele poziomów banku, by ostatecznie skorzystać z prywatnych schodów i doprowadzić do tego gabinetu. Stało w nim długie, ciężkie, mahoniowe biurko, rzędy drewnianych szafek wypełnionych pergaminami i kanapa obciągnięta ciemną skórą. Bliźniacze kule niebieskawego światła oświetlały gabinet spod sufitu.

_The highway's jammed with broken heroes_, pomyślałem zupełnie bez powodu. W mojej głowie kotłowało się wiele wspomnień, zarówno starych jak i nowych, i pomimo tego prawie niewyczuwalny zapach Fleur – truskawek i świeżego deszczu – dekoncentrował mnie. Ale w ten dobry sposób, najlepszy sposób.

Drzwi do gabinetu zostały otwarte i wysoki goblin – na oko połowy mojego wzrostu – wpadł do pomieszczenia ubrany w długi czarny garnitur ze srebrnymi wykończeniami i spinkami do mankietów wielkości galeonów. Na głowie miał upudrowaną perukę przypominającą te, jakie noszą mugolscy sędziowie w czasie rozpraw, a w ręku trzymał cienką laskę z ciemnego metalu, którą co parę kroków uderzał o podłogę.

Forst Nadzorca patrzył na mnie z czystą, nieskrywaną nienawiścią.

Za nim weszła świta pięciu goblinów. Czterech z nich dzierżyło miecze, które błyszczały i mieniły się klejnotami niczym miecz Gryffindora. Piąty goblin natomiast niósł przed sobą jedwabną poduszkę, na której spoczywała szklana kula wielkości kafla ze złotym obramowaniem.

Usłyszałem jak Fleur wciąga powietrze ze zdumienia i cofa się w stronę okna, ustawiając się za mną.

— Harry Potter — warknął Forst, zaciskając swoje chude palce na lasce, jakby próbował ją przełamać. — Chłopiec, Który Przeżył we własnej osobie. Od tej chwili, w zgodzie z Prawem Goblinów, które znasz lepiej niż powinieneś, lepiej niż jest dozwolone, i w obecności pięciu wysokich świadków, nakładam na ciebie _Zgubę Discordii_.

_Oho, tym razem wytoczyli potężne działa_, pomyślałem, uśmiechając się uprzejmie do naczelnika banku. — Brzmi groźnie — odparłem w ciszy, jaka zapadła po oświadczeniu Forsta. — Ale zanim mnie powiesicie, utopicie i poćwiartujecie, chciałbym przedyskutować z tobą, panie Nadzorco, propozycję pewnego interesu.– Interesu, którego naród goblinów nie powinien ignorować.

— 'Arry? — wyszeptała Fleur, zaciskając rękę na mym ramieniu. — Co chcesz zrobić?

— Żaden człowiek czy goblin nie został skazany na ból pod _Discordią_ w przeciągu ostatnich czterech stuleci, panie Potter — odparł Forst. — Nie rozumie pan powagi sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł.

Jego zakuci w zbroje koledzy, pewnie dzierżący swoje miecze, przygotowani byli zaatakować mnie, gdybym tylko uczynił krok naprzód lub spróbował wyjąć swoją różdżkę. Jaki jednak miałbym użytek z kawałka drewna? Prawdziwa magia, magia wykraczająca poza słowa starożytnej łaciny, magia, która mogła transcendować sam czas, była w mej garści.

— Z całym szacunkiem, goblinie, to ty i twój rodzaj nie pojmujecie powagi mojej sytuacji — odpowiedziałem, a światło w pokoju zdawało się przygasnąć. Bliźniacze kule niebieskawego światła świeciły tak jak wcześniej, ale ich blask był blady i bezużyteczny. Nawet światło słońca, wpadające przez to wielkie, pozłacane okno, zostało stłamszone, pożarte przez całun ciemności, który sprawił, że moje oczy zamieniły się w dwa jadeitowe punkciki, a cały ten widok roztaczał dookoła mnie atmosferę _przeogromnej_ potęgi.

Czy była to iluzja? Zastraszenie? Może tak, a może nie. Istnieje wiele rodzajów potęgi, a wszystkie wypaczają człowieka.

— 'Arry… — ponownie wyszeptała Fleur.

— Teraz, kiedy w końcu mam twoją niepodzielną uwagę, Forst… — kontynuowałem, kiedy blask światła powrócił do pomieszczenia, a na mej twarzy pojawił się zgadzający się na wszystko uśmiech. — …pragnąłbym ci przypomnieć, że jestem tu pod protekcją _Atlantydy_ i niezłamanego_ Kła Ragnaroka_. Uczyniłeś wszystko zgodnie z prawami twej rasy – jak świadczy o tym ten pluton egzekucyjny – a plugawisz najstarsze tradycje twojego rodzaju?

Oczy Forsta rozszerzały się z każdym słowem, a na wspomnienie Atlantydy i Ragnaroka wzdrygnął się, jakbym go uderzył. Jego postawa zdawała się zwiotczeć, kiedy skończyłem, a laska opadła w jego dłoni, prawie uderzając o podłogę. Goblińscy strażnicy wymienili pomiędzy sobą zdenerwowane i niepewne spojrzenia.

— Czego chcesz, czarodzieju? — zapytał goblin po dłuższej przerwie. — Skąd znasz naszą tajemną wiedzę?

— Czego chcę nie jest tak ważne jak to, co mogę wam dać – zwrócić wam, Forst — odwróciłem się i uśmiechnąłem do Fleur, po czym poprowadziłem nas do skórzanej kanapy stojącej pod oknem. Rozsiadłem się wygodnie z prezencją kogoś, kogo kompletnie nie rusza wyrok śmierci, któremu podlega.

— Mów, Potter! — wysyczał Forst. — Wiesz dostatecznie wiele, by zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie możemy cię puścić… chyba że… chyba że… — Gobliny były brzydkie, ale nie głupie i miałem wrażenie, że Forst zaczynał rozumieć, co mogłem im zaoferować.

— Tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej, mam dla ciebie propozycję – jeśli masz zamiar mnie wysłuchać. — I pomyślawszy chwilę dodałem – I przejść do annałów historii jako goblin, który przywrócił zagubione skarby Atlantydy do waszego jakże wielkiego skarbu.

Trochę wazeliniarstwa czyni cuda – złap więcej goblinów miodem i tak dalej…

— W ciągu wieków niejeden głupi czarodziej podjął się wyprawy ku mitycznej Atlantydzie, panie Potter — powiedział Forst, zasiadając za swoim biurkiem, i zaczął stukać swoimi długimi paznokciami po blacie. Irytowało mnie to i miałem ochotę się wzdrygnąć. — Żaden jej nigdy nie odnalazł – co sprawia, że uważasz, że ona istnieje?

Proste i niewinne pytanie, można by sądzić. Ja tak nie sądziłem. Paskudny grymas zmył mój wcześniejszy sztuczny uśmiech tak szybko i pewnie, że gobliński naczelnik banku odchylił się w swoim fotelu.

— Nie — powiedziałem.

— Nie?

— Jestem tutaj, w twoim domu, pod groźbą bólu i śmierci pomimo tego, że _Kieł Ragnaroka_ chronił każdego ambasadora czarodziejów przez ostatnie trzy tysiące lat właśnie przed takim obrotem spraw. Oczywiście rozumiem, że jestem pierwszym, który domaga się takiej ochrony od prawie trzech mileniów, jednakże ty zapomniałeś o swoich przodkach, Forście Nadzorco.

W tym momencie nie byłem nastolatkiem, nie byłem nawet dorosłym – byłem czymś więcej, czymś _innym_. Byłem Wojownikiem Czasu, ani starym, ani młodym. Tytuł nadany mi przez złych i mściwych bogów, którzy śmiali się za moimi plecami, kiedy dawali mi moc, by rzucić Czas na kolana. I do diabła z tym wszystkim, ale gobliny wkurzały mnie jak cholera…

Forst ponownie zapadł się w sobie, kiedy skończyłem mówić. Wparował do swojego gabinetu z mieczami i wyrokiem śmierci w ręce, a ja przywołałem go do porządku. Moje wiedza o archaicznym prawie goblinów była równie mglista i rozmazana jak moje wspomnienia przyszłości, jednakże postawiłem stopę na Atlantydzie – na Zagubionej Wyspie, gdzie bogowie i demony stoczyli walkę u kresu pradawnego świata – i strącili utopię ku głębiom niezmierzonym.

W tym pomieszczeniu to ja miałem władzę.

Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że krew może odpłynąć z twarzy zimnokrwistego stworzenia, ale jednak – Naczelnik Oddziału Gringotta w Londynie wyglądał nienaturalnie blado.

— Nie ma pan pojęcia, co dzisiaj uczynił. Prawda, panie Potter?

Mam bardzo dobre pojęcie – _baby, I've been here before_ – ale pozwoliłem goblinowi mówić.

—- Prawa, których się nie wymawiało od czasów Wielkiego Kataklizmu… Honor i wiedza goblinów, wszystkie podważone. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co to może oznaczać dla rasy goblinów, jeżeli twoja wiedza stałaby się publicznie dostępna? Oznaczałoby to wojnę. Wojnę i rebelię, i wszelkiego rodzaju bezwartościowe i pełne strat zniszczenia – i wszystko to z powodu jednego czarodzieja, jednego chłopca, który natknął się na informacje, dla których lepiej by było, gdyby rozwiały je wiatry czasu…

— Przyniosłeś nawet ze sobą _Kajdany Lar'a_ — powiedziałem, wskazując goblina, który trzymał szklaną kulę na jedwabnej poduszce. Były to rozsławione niesłusznie kajdanki – tyle tylko, że trochę bardziej _gryzące_. Krew goblinów aktywowała je, sprawiała, że sfera stawała się plastyczna, dzięki czemu można ją było nałożyć na ręce skazańca, po czym twardniała i zaczynała pożerać ciało nieszczęśnika. Okrucieństwo nie zna granic, kiedy chodzi o tortury.

— Nie jestem zaskoczony, że wiesz o _Kajdanach Lar'a_.

Kiwnąłem głową, uznając to za komplement. — Czy roztaczasz opiekę niezłamanego _Ragnaroka_, Panie Nadzorco? Na mnie i na pannę Fleur Delacour?

Nie, żeby miało to jakieś znaczenie, ale był to ważny moment w historii relacji goblinów i czarodziejów. Nigdy w ciągu ostatnich trzech tysięcy lat słowa, które padły dzisiaj, nie zostały wypowiedziane w sercu Londynu. I nawet wtedy, kiedy należały one do wiedzy powszechnej, tak ważkie deklaracje były stosowane nadzwyczaj rzadko…

Jako przedstawiciel i Nadzorca swojego narodu Forst mógł ofiarować mi ochronę – nie mógł mi jej odmówić, gdyż wtedy musiałby zrzec się na moją korzyść swego domu i oddać klucze do Gringotta wraz z wszelakimi skarbami w nim się znajdującymi. Mogłem dokonać zbrodni morderstwa pod jego dachem i nie poniósłbym konsekwencji. Immunitet dyplomatyczny doprowadzony na skraj absurdu był częścią traktatu, który ludzie i gobliny zawarły w czasie, kiedy żadna ze stron nie była w stanie sobie wyobrazić rozpadu ichniego narodu. Tyle tylko, że rozpadły się w tym samym czasie – Atlantyda była spoiwem, które trzymało świat razem i kiedy została stracona…

— Roztaczam — odpowiedział Forst, wypluwając to słowo, jakby było jakąś obrzydliwą klątwą. — _Kieł Ragnaroka_ przechodzi niezłamanym na Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera na ten jeden, jedyny dzień we wnętrzu Oddziału Gringotta w Londynie. _Zguba Discordii_ zostaje odwołana pod egidą _Kła_. Możecie odejść — powiedział, zwracając się do uzbrojonych strażników, gotowych zaoferować mi naprawdę krótką fryzurę.

Piątka goblinów opuściła gabinet w ciszy, ani na moment jednak nie zdejmując ze mnie oczu. W końcu podwójne drzwi wejściowe zamknęły się za nimi z cichym trzaskiem. Zwróciłem się ponownie do Forsta, zacierając ręce, gotowy do rozpoczęcia rozmów.

— Jeżeli nie chowasz Korony Gringotta w tym swoim plecaku, panie Potter, a także Pięciu Rubinów Arkadii i Złotego Berła Amun-Ra to sądzę, że to, co właśnie uczyniłem, będzie mnie i cały mój ród kosztowało nasze głowy.

— Nie obawiaj się — odparłem. Miał oczywiście rację. Pozostałe gobliny zabiją go za uhonorowanie zaginionej wiedzy Atlantydy, narodu i utopijnego miasta, którego istnienie przez tysiąclecia usiłowali ukryć przed ludźmi i przekonać ich, że to mit i bajka. Forst był skazańcem, jeśli blefowałem o zaginionych skarbach. Na szczęście dla niego, byłem prawdomówny i słowny. — Porzucimy formalności i przejdziemy do interesów?

— Zaprawdę – roztaczając opiekę _Kła_, mam prawo zażądać, byś wytłumaczył swoją obecność w mym domu, czarodzieju, czyż nie tak?

Przytaknąłem. — Tak, oczywiście, że tak. Jestem tutaj, gdyż planuję ekspedycję, by odzyskać skarby zaginionej Atlantydy – przysięgam poprzez krew i poprzez magię, na imię mego ojca, że to jest cel mej wizyty.

— I czemuż to poszukujesz pomocy goblinów? — Oczy Forsta zwęziły się. — Potrzebujesz pieniędzy na tę _ekspedycję_. Chcesz, by Gringott sfinansował ciebie, zwykłego chłopca—

—Nie,mam wystarczająco dużo złota w moim skarbcu, by spokojnie to sfinansować. Po dodaniu fortuny niedawno zmarłego Syriusza Blacka, sądzę, że mój osobisty majątek ustalił się w okolicach czterystu pięćdziesięciu tysięcy galeonów. Niezła sumka, nie za duża, ale dostateczna, by sobie poradzić.

Forst przypatrywał mi się spekulatywnie. Odłożył swoją szpanerską laskę, ale upudrowana peruka pozostała na jego głowie. — To dlaczego tu jesteś? Czy w ogóle poszukujesz pomocy goblinów?

— Zaprawdę, poszukuję – i uważam to za sprawiedliwe, by gobliny odzyskały swoje dawno utracone skarby, jeżeli moja ekspedycja okaże się owocna. — Mogłem wciskać kit najlepszym z nich – zamierzałem orżnąć te parszywe robale przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. Ale w tej chwili mogły mi pomóc. — Kiedy Atlantyda zniknęła, było w niej więcej złota i pradawnych reliktów niż we wszystkich skarbcach Gringotta na całym świecie.

— I co sprawia, że uważa pan, pani Potter, że jest w stanie odzyskać te mityczne skarby? — zapytał Forst, ale zauważyłem, że moje słowa zainteresowały go.

— Mam pewne informacje, pewne… źródła. Czy nie wystarcza fakt, że wiem o _Traktacie Atlantydy_? O _Kle Ragnaroka_? Czy to pana nie satysfakcjonuje?

— Informacja to władza – i to, co wiesz, sprawia, że na każdym goblińskim gardle na tym świecie spoczywa sztylet. Nie mogę zagwarantować ci bezpieczeństwa poza tymi murami. Zaprawdę uważam, że jeżeli pozwolę ci odejść, będzie to oznaczało moją śmierć i cenę za twoją głowę tak wysoką, że zwróci ona uwagę wszystkich w znanym nam świecie.

Postukałem palcami o siebie i rzuciłem okiem na Fleur. Przesłuchiwała się naszej wymianie zdań z kompletną niewiarą, jakby nie mogła pojąć tego, co właśnie słyszała. Posłałem jej szczery uśmiech, który próbowała odwzajemnić. Dłonie, które złożyła na kolanach, drżały – a jej bluzka wciąż była potargana w miejscach, gdzie upadła na bruk ulicy przed bankiem. Wkrótce będę mógł czynić magię i to naprawić.

— Chyba że mówię prawdę o Atlantydzie, czego nie możesz zignorować, biorąc pod uwagę wiedzę, którą posiadam, co nie, Forst? Nie. Sądzę, że ty i twoi zwierzchnicy dacie mi miesiąc – góra dwa – bym dotrzymał mojej obietnicy zanim rozpoczniecie polowanie na moją głowę.

— Nie bądź taki pewien… — pokręcił głową goblin. — Czego chcesz, Harry Potterze? Za wszystkie bogactwa pradawnego świata, czego żądasz w zamian?

— Czterech rzeczy, właściwie rzecz biorąc – i biorąc pod uwagę, że na przeciwnej im szali stawiam więcej bogactw niż jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić, są one bardzo rozsądne i wyważone. Chcę jednej drobnej błyskotki, jednej prostej transakcji, jednej niewielkiej przysługi i jednego nieznacznego świstoklika.

— Jakże rozsądnie i wyważenie — odparł goblin. — Cóż, zobaczymy… błyskotka?

— Mam wszelkie przesłanki, by sądzić, że w tym tu banku, w twym osobistym sejfie, panie Nadzorco, przechowywany jest Pierścień Ukrycia – złota obręcz mogąca ukryć magiczną sygnaturę czarodzieja. Rzadka błyskotka i do tego nieprzypadkowa. I bezużyteczna dla goblinów, ale za to wielce użyteczna dla mnie, by uniknąć Namiaru stosowanego przez Ministerstwo Magii.

Forst ponownie sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego – z tego samego powodu, co poprzednim razem, gdyż ukazywałem wiedzę o goblinach i Gringotcie, której nie powinienem posiadać. Której żaden człowiek, magiczny czy nie, nigdy nie powinien posiadać.

Dochodziła 11:00 – negocjacje zawsze zabierały większą część mojego pierwszego dnia. Na szczęście miałem to wszystko rozplanowane, pracując na mych zamglonych wspomnieniach przyszłości i mówiąc oraz zastraszając tak jak sądziłem, że będzie dobrze. Najczęściej nie miałem pojęcia, co siedziało mi w głowie – okazuje się, że były to dość poważne sprawy.

— Błyskotka, zaprawdę — parsknął ironicznie goblin, przywołując na twarz grymas – nie, był to uśmiech goblinów, a to, jak wielu może zaświadczyć, nie było dobrą oznaką. — Potęga pradawnego świata z jednej strony, panie Potter, ale dając panu dostęp do takiego przedmiotu złamałbym z siedem lub osiem współczesnych praw przeciwko nieletniemu czarowaniu. Obecne czasy są dość chaotyczne bez, hmm… denerwowania i skupiania uwagi Ministerstwa na nas.

Mogłem nad tym popracować. — Oczywiście pierścień byłby tylko pożyczony do czasu, powiedzmy, moich siedemnastych urodzin za niecały rok. I dodajmy do tego rekompensatę w wysokości, powiedzmy, pięćdziesięciu tysięcy galeonów wypłaconych dzisiaj? Czy rozumiemy się nawzajem, panie Nadzorco?

Oczy goblina zabłysnęły, kiedy zaoferowałem mu pięćdziesiąt tysięcy sztuk złota za jeden pierścień, na którym przez ostatnie wieki osadzał się kurz. Była to pokusa zbyt słodka, by ją odrzucić, a do tego dodawała prawdziwości moim zapewnieniom o ekspedycji oraz odbudowywała zaufanie, które zostało zniszczone, kiedy te kurduple skazały mnie na śmierć dziesięć minut temu.

— Wiesz o tym, tak? Że Pierścień Ukrycia został wykonany przez Atlantów… oczywiście, że wiesz.

Przytaknąłem, nie było sensu zaprzeczać. — Wiem o wielu różnych sprawach – zadziwia to moich przyjaciół, zaskakuje wrogów i raduje małe skrzaty domowe. Grawer na tym pierścieniu, symbol nieskończoności – magia stara i mądra wyrzeźbiła ten pierścień trzy i pół tysiąca lat temu. O ho ho, jak ten czas płynie…

Nie mogłem pozwolić, by ta kreatura domyśliła się, jak ważny ten pierścień był dla moich planów – sam nie wiedziałem, jak bardzo był ważny, ale miałem przeczucie, że bez tego pierścienia wkrótce Obudzę Się ponownie na Privet Drive. Miał jeszcze jedną funkcję poza skrywaniem czyjejś magicznej sygnatury.

_Pierścień jest Kluczem do Przeszłości_, pomyślałem i musiałem zamaskować grymas, kiedy ból niczym imadło zacisnął się na moich oczach. Bolało jak diabli i dlatego zaprzestałem myślenia o tym.

— Sądzę, że przynajmniej w tym się rozumiemy, panie Potter. Każę wyjąć Pierścień ze skarbca – proszę wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że może to trochę zająć – jakieś pół godziny – zanim przybędzie.

— To dobrze. Więcej czasu, by przedyskutować inne ważne sprawy — odparłem z uśmiechem na ustach.

Forst wyciągnął czarne pióro z zasobnika na swoim biurku i nakreślił krótką notatką na kawałku drogiego pergaminu. Kiedy wyschła, położył ją na małej tacy na biurku, gdzie kartka papieru sama złożyła się w kształt małego ptaka i wyleciała przez otwór nad drzwiami do gabinetu.

— A teraz, jakie inne usługi mogą panu zaoferować gobliny Gringotta na czas pańskiej wyprawy, panie Potter?

— Parę drobnych spraw, kilka drobnostek. Mam już błyskotkę, to teraz czas na transakcję. Dość standardowa, czynicie to często dla tych, którzy udają się do świata Mugoli. Potrzebuję dokumentów – paszportu, mugolskich kont bankowych, międzynarodowego prawa jazdy, aktu urodzenia i tego typu rzeczy na osobę _inną_ niż Harry Potter.

— Fałszywa tożsamość? Prosta sprawa – coś więcej?

— Wymiana waluty. Chciałbym zamienić sto tysięcy galeonów na mugolskie pieniądze różnych walut. Po dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy galeonów w brytyjskich funtach, francuskich frankach, włoskich lirach i amerykańskich dolarach – i włóżcie je do jednej z tych czadowych walizek, z którymi lubicie chodzić.

— 'Arry, oszalałeś? — wyszeptała stanowczo Fleur. — Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co dziś słyszę…

— Pierścień Ukrycia, pieniądze i dokumenty pozwalające na spokojną podróż po świecie Mugoli… proszę mi wybaczyć, panie Potter, ale wygląda na to, że próbuje pan zniknąć.

— Czy istnieje jakiś lepszy sposób, aby odkryć to, co zaginione niż zgubienie się samemu, panie Nadzorco? Aha, proszę dorzucić sakiewkę z trzystoma galeonami – tak na wszelki wypadek.

Forst przytaknął. — To, czego się pan domaga, Gringott oferuje w swoich normalnych usługach. Domyślam się, że chce pan, by dokonać tego jak najszybciej, tak?

— Jeśli moje lśniące nowością dokumenty mogłyby trafić tutaj wraz z atlantydzkim Pierścieniem, byłoby wspaniale.

— Zaprawdę… — Forst zaczął pisać na kolejnym skrawku pergaminu i wkrótce kolejny ptak origami wyleciał przez otwór nad drzwiami. — Złoto, wliczając w to opłatę za wypożyczenie Pierścienia, zostanie natychmiast wyciągnięte z pańskiego skarbca. To były dwie z pańskich próśb, panie Potter – trzecią była przysługa, a czwartą świstoklik.

— Tak. Przysługa — powiedziałem i popatrzyłem na Fleur. — Panna Delacour jest obecnie zatrudniona w pańskim banku, panie Nadzorco. Z powodu zadeklarowanej przez was neutralności w wojnie świata czarodziejów z Lordem Voldemortem zadanie dokonania audytu skarbców Śmierciożerców przypadło jej—

— 'Arry?

— —i z powodu waszego tchórzostwa dzisiaj rano ktoś zamachnął się na jej życie — Forst syknął. — O, przepraszam. Z powodu waszej dochodowej neutralności. Przysługą, _goblinie_ — prawie warczałem — będzie rozwiązanie z nią umowy o pracę z mocą natychmiastową, bez żadnych klauzul, a ona wyjdzie wraz ze mną, dzisiaj, z waszej dumnej, neutralnej instytucji.

Forst zamrugał ze zdziwieniem w oczach. — Czy tego pani pragnie, panno Delacour? — zapytał Fleur. — Pani praca zawsze była wysoko oceniana, a istnieje wiele możliwości i szans w Gringotcie dla kogoś z takimi talentami. Nieważne czy tutaj, czy w innym kraju—

— Tego pragnę, panie Nadzorco — odparła Fleur, obdarzając mnie spojrzeniem pełnym czystego zachwytu i zdziwienia, kiedy kawałki porannej układanki w końcu ułożyły się w całość.

Sądzę, że poszło mi całkiem nieźle tego ranka – biorąc pod uwagę wszystko inne. Zaschło mi w gardle od ciśnięcia kitu, ale prawie skończyłem.

— Dobrze. A świstoklik, panie Potter?

— Sydney w Australii. Podróż ku Atlantydzie zaczyna się tam…

* * *

_Jeśli już nic innego nie pozostaje, człowiek musi krzyczeć._

_I Czas sprawia że wszystko wraca do źródła… rzuca wszystko w przeszłość. Jak mogę zabić Czas bez zranienia wieczności?_

_To jednocześnie zabawne i smutne, że świat potrzebuje dzieci, by go uratowały. Coś bardzo złego dzieje się z uniwersum, z losem i podejrzewam, że gdyby nie było jutra, wielu ludziom nawet by to nie przeszkadzało._

_Na imię mam Harry Potter i jestem w stanie rzucić Czas na kolana._

_I jestem Harry, po prostu Harry._

_A lwy to lwy, bohaterowie to bohaterowie… a Bogowie to po prostu Bogowie._

_

* * *

_

Była 11:47 i trzydzieści trzy sekundy kiedy Fleur i ja w końcu opuściliśmy Gringott i udaliśmy się w stronę Dziurawego Kotła, przedzierając się przez tłum – ulica była o wiele bardziej zatłoczona przed południem. Na szczęście nikt nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na mnie czy na moją bliznę. Przypatrywałem się jednak każdej twarzy, którą minęliśmy, nie chcąc ryzykować z demonem, który był tak samo sprawny w manipulowaniu czasem jak ja.

W końcu opuściłem ten przeklęty bank.

Merlinie, zajęło to prawie cholerną godzinę by przekonać te parszywe dranie by oddały swój skarb. W każdym razie zadanie zostało wykonane – przejechałem kciukiem po prostej złotej obręczy okalającej mój palec wskazujący i poczułem magię pulsującą przez moje ciało i rozpraszającą moja sygnaturę magiczną co kompletnie eliminowało Namiar Ministerstwa.

Pierścień Ukrycia, relikt dawnej, zagubionej Atlantydy – przynajmniej gobliny tak uważały. Był to znajomy ciężar na moim palcu i pasował jakby został zaprojektowany specjalnie dla mnie tyle lat temu…

W drugiej ręce niosłem zgrabną czarną walizkę z srebrnymi wykończeniami we wnętrzu której znajdowały się wszystkie dokumenty, których będę potrzebował w świecie Mugoli i do tego prawie milion funtów w przeróżnych walutach świata – Brytyjskie, Amerykańskie, Francuskie i Włoskie – i przytwierdzona do moich dżinsów była sakiewka z galeonami. I walizka i sakiewka były większe wewnątrz i na zewnątrz i zaklęte by prawie nic nie ważyć.

- Cóż, to było niespodziewane 'Arry – zwróciła się do mnie Fleur w końcu odnajdując swój głos.

- _Je suis plein de surprises, ma chérie_ – odparłem doskonale i płynnie po francusku. _Jestem pełen niespodzianek, skarbie._

Fleur zamurowało i gapiła się na mnie jakby wyrosła mi druga głowa, albo wyjawiłbym większy sekret niż lokalizację Atlantydy. - _Tu parles français?_ – _Mówisz po francusku?_

- _Oui, Fleur._

- _Effectivement!_ – _Naprawdę zadziwiasz._

Wziąłem ją za rękę i pociągnąłem aż stanęliśmy obok _Magicznej Menażerii_. - _J'ai quelque chose à te demander, Fleur._ – _Muszę cię o coś poprosić Fleur._

- Oui…?

Przeszedłem na angielski – mówienie po francusku odczuwałem tak jak jazdę na rowerze po wielu latach. Nigdy nie zapominasz jak się to robi, ale zawsze istniała szansa, że przelecisz przez kierownicę. To mówiąc, ja nigdy nie miałem nawet trójkołowca. Nie ważne. – Co powiesz na popołudnie zakupów w domu, tam gdzie serce się znajduje? Paryż? Albo Prowansja?

Fleur wyglądała na lekko zbita z tropu. Chwilę się zastanowiła, próbując zrozumieć to co powiedziałem. – 'Arry dzisiaj? Teraz? Ale ten świstoklik jest do Sydney-

- A, tak, to. – Obok mnie stała klatka z ropuchami, które skakały sobie dookoła. Wyciągnąłem świstoklika – zwyczajne pióro orła – którego gobliny zaprogramowały na lot do Sydney i zażądały za niego siedemdziesiąt pięć galeonów i wrzuciłem go do klatki. – Tak po prawdzie mówiąc jest to zwykła zmyłka – gobliny będą mnie śledzić, prawdopodobnie już na mnie czekają w Australii.

Jedna z ropuch wskoczyła na pióro.

- _Portus Activus_ – wyszeptałem, a ta mała ropucha zniknęła i była już w połowie drogi na drugą stronę ziemi i ciepły klimat południowej półkuli. Nie. Właściwie powinno być tam deszczowo w tej chwili. – Muszę pozostać jeden krok przed nimi i jeżeli oznacza to zakupy w towarzystwie pięknej kobiety w malownicze Francuskie popołudnie… cóż?

Fleur uśmiechnęła się. - _Etonnant et charmant, Harry Potter._ – powiedziała. _Zaskakujący i czarujący._

- Jestem stanie się Teleportować międzynarodowo, albo stworzyć świstoklika jeżeli to byś wolała Fleur. Jestem pewien że dzisiejszy dzień owocował w wiele pytań na które chciałabyś usłyszeć odpowiedź – i lubię twoje towarzystwo. Ostatni razy kiedy cię widziałem…

- Tuż po Turnieju – powiedziała sciszonym głosem.

- No… co na to powiesz? Dwójka Czempionów nadrabiających zaległości – chciałbym zobaczyć Francję.

To dziwne, że nie skojarzyłem od razu Turnieju Trójmagicznego – teraz było o wiele więcej przeróżnych wspomnień próbujących ułożyć się w mojej głowie w jakiś w miarę funkcjonalny format. Sprawy inaczej się toczyły, tego byłem pewien i nie miałem pojęcia co to oznacza dla mnie i dla tego całego interesu z podróżowaniem w czasie.

- To co powiedziałeś o Atlantydzie 'Arry, gobliny ci uwierzyły… czy to wszystko prawda? – zapytała się mnie Fleur.

Prawda? Prawda to straszliwa broń – pamiętaj o tym – ludzie mogą kłamać i zabijać dla prawdy. Ahh, czułem się starszy niż byłem. Na wietrze nadciągała przygoda i mogłem ujrzeć wschód słońca w dalekiej przyszłości, która nigdy nie była i która mogła być. Kto ryzykuje, wygrywa, prawda? Kto ryzykuje… będzie dane mu poznać prawdę.

- _Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non…_ - odparłem z prawie niesłyszalnym westchnięciem. _Może tak, może nie…_

Po tym Fleur podjęła decyzję – czy była słuszna? Ostatnim razem tak, w większej części, tylko czas pokaże czy była słuszna tym razem. – Jeżeli tak się sprawy mają, to chciałabym usłyszeć więcej o tym – odpowiedziała. Niech Bóg błogosławi jej serce.

* * *

By zostawić komentarz naciśnij na przycisk _**Review this Story/Chapter**_. Napisz komentarz, a potem naciśnij na _**Submit**_.


End file.
